Ange gardien
by sallonia
Summary: {Chap 9} Des ennuis se déclarent avec le ragnarock: quelqu'un en veut au chef des Seed. Mais un ange gardien aux pouvoirs stupéfiants survient: ami ou ennemi? (Oui le début est naze. Mais la suite en vaut la peine! Si si!) Reviews pleeease! éè
1. ange gardien 01

Titre : Ange gardien

Auteur : Sallonia

Genre : euh … je dirai yaoi (si si mais p'tet pas avec ceux que vous croyez ^^) et sérieux/mi-délire.

Base : Surtout FF8 mais un peu de CCS par-ci par-là ^^

Petite note : Ca fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai commencé cette fic et voilà que je la reprends. Alors gomen, mais … j'avais la flamme de tout récrire bien que le début fasse plus 'amateur'… Donc il n'y a pas grand-chose qui change sur les premiers chapitres … Je les referai sûrement quand j'aurai terminé la fic mah pour l'instant faudra faire avec ! ^^

Disclaimer :  Les persos qui apparaissent dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas … mahsivouzenvoulezpomouazeveubienhein !!!

Ange gardien Chapitre 1 

A la BGU, tout le monde s'affairait au préparatifs de la fête. En effet, cela faisait exactement un an que nos héros avaient éliminé Ultimécia. Selphie avait donc proposé une semaine spéciale pour l'occasion acceptée par tous bien que Cid aurait préféré voir Squall continuer ses dossiers dans son bureau. Mais tous ses amis avaient expressément demandé au proviseur cette semaine de repos pour le pauvre chef des Seed qui pourrait péter un plomb, surtout avec la pouffe toujours collée à lui. Le regard suppliant des Seed et ce dernier argument finit par le convaincre. Leur ruse ayant marchée, ils proposèrent à Quistis d'aller le chercher dans son bureau et de se rejoindre ensuite à la cafet'.

« - Squall ? C'est Quistis. Je peux entrer ? »

« - Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Nous avons obtenu la permission de Cid. Tu peux venir faire la fête avec nous … et pas seulement vendredi mais à partir de maintenant pour tout le reste de la semaine. »

« - Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! Terminée la paperasse ! Allez viens, sortons de cette pièce, je ne veux plus la voir jusqu'à lundi prochain. »

« - Les autres nous attendent à la cafet' pour dîner. Selphie est intenable et cours dans toute la BGU pour voir si tout est parfait pour vendredi. »

« - Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Mais elle arrêterait, on se demanderait si elle n'est pas malade ! »

« - Ah oui, ça ! Elle est increvable notre Selphie! Surtout en ce qui concerne les fêtes! »

Pendant ce temps-là à la cafet', ça discute ferme.

« - Mais comment ça non ? » s'énerva Zell.

Irvine répliqua: « Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'il sème la panique à la BGU !? »

« - Irvine a raison sur un point. J'ai demandé aux élèves et soit ils sont terrifiés soit ils ont envie de faire un massacre … »

« - Ah ! Tu vois ! Merci Selphie ! »

« - Une seconde ! J'ai dit sur un point ! Car d'un autre point de vue, ce serait vraiment dégueulasse de ne pas lui donner sa chance. D'autant plus que les élèves finiront par s'habituer et verront bien qu'il n'est pas méchant. » se défendit Selphie.

« - Et Squall ? Tu as pensé à Squall ? » insista Irvine.

« - Mais justement ! » coupa Zell. « Les retenir longtemps comme ça éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils vont finir par se haïr complètement ! Et puis ils sont amis depuis l'enfance, leur rancune s'effacera vite. »

« - Vous lui en avez parlé ? » demanda Selphie.

« - Euh, et bien c'est à dire que … En fait, dès qu'on commence à parler de Seifer, il se renferme et son visage redevient impassible. » dit Zell.

« - Tu vois ! Moi je te dis que si tu conserves l'idée de le faire revenir ici sans le lui dire, il vont s'entre-tuer dans le hall de l'entrée ! » grogna Irvine.

« - Je ne sais pas … Bon, maintenant on se tait, il arrive. »

En effet, Squall et Quistis venaient d'entrer et voyant leurs amis, se dirigèrent vers eux.

« - Salut Squall ! » lança Irvine. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Et toi Quistis ? Zell allait partir commander les repas. » 

« - Euh, un steak sauce champignons pour moi, s'il te plait. » dit Quistis.

« - Et des tagliatelles au saumon pour moi. J'espère qu'elles sont aussi bonnes que celles que je fais moi-même ! » répondit Squall.

« - Toi ? Faire la cuisine ? Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Quistis.

« - Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs sans vouloir me vanter, je fais souvent de bons petits plats. »

« - Un mari parfait ! » ironisa Selphie.

« - Oui, c'est ça, moque-toi ! N'empêche que ça c'est pas ton truc ! » répliqua Squall.

« - Oh, ça va, hein ! » répliqua Selphie, pas très contente que quelqu'un lui rappelle son incompétence devant les fourneaux.

« - En tout cas voilà au moins une chose à laquelle tu ne ressembles pas à ton père ! » ajouta Quistis pour sortir Selphie d'embarras.

« - Pourquoi ça ? »

« - Squall ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ! Laguna nous avait tous invités un soir. C'était lui qui avait préparé à manger ! »

« - Oh oui, je me souviens ! On a cru que c'était la cuisine qui brûlait tellement il y avait de la fumée ! Pauvre papa, quel air désolé il avait ! »

« - Oui, mais heureusement que Kyros était là pour réparer la situation. Contrairement à Laguna, il fait de très bons plats. » dit Quistis.

« - Ça te fait quoi de savoir qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant ? » demanda Selphie.

« - Rien. Ils sont heureux à deux et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. » répondit Squall.

« - Au début on avait peur que tu le prennes mal. C'est pour ça qu'on ne te l'a pas dit tout de suite … et puis Laguna tenait à te le dire personnellement. »

« - Oui, il me l'a expliqué. Mais ça ne fait rien. Ils font tellement plaisir à voir. »

« - Allez, faites de la place, voici vos commandes ! » dit Zell.

« - Bon appétit ! » dirent-ils en choeur.

« - Alors c'est pas beau ça ? Une semaine entière de congé ! » dit Irvine à Squall.

« - Et je suppose que c'est à vous que je la dois ? Merci beaucoup ! Encore un dossier de plus et je faisais un malheur ! Mais comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre Cid ? »

« - On avait un très bon argument ! » dit Quistis.

« - Ah oui ? » demanda Squall. « Lequel ? »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une bombe collante bleue arriva à toute vitesse pour se précipiter sur le pauvre Squall en manquant de l'étrangler tant elle s'accrochait à son cou.

« - MonpetitSquallounetchériquej'aimetrèsfortcommetum'asmanquéjet'aicherchépartoutdepuiscematin ! »

« - Cet argument-là. » dirent-ils en choeur en montrant Linoa du doigt. Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

***

Ce matin-là, à Horizon, Fujin regardait Seifer au bord de la mer, essayant désespérément d'attraper un poisson. Mais elle savait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour passer le temps et pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait, se croyant coupable. Détournant un instant son regard, elle aperçu le facteur arriver dans sa direction. Il lui donna une lettre. Le coeur battant, elle l'ouvrit mais soupira ensuite intérieurement.

« - De quoi elle parle ? »

« - Seifer ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« - Excuse-moi … Alors ? D'où elle vient ? » demanda Seifer, impatient.

« - Je … Oh, Seifer, je suis désolée, c'est une lettre de Keïge et de sa soeur Zaïqua, des amis d'enfance. » répondit Fujin.

« - Ah … d'accord. » se résigna Seifer.

« - Seifer, tu devrais aller lui parler. Même à un de ses amis qui pourrait te refaire admettre à la BGU. Ce serait bien que tu puisses retourner là-bas. Ici tu ne fais que te morfondre encore plus. » dit Fujin.

« - Où est Raijin ? » demanda Seifer, semblant de rien.

« - Tu es un vraie tête de mule ! Ça ne te sert à rien de te faire souffrir comme ça ! » réprimanda Fujin.

« - … »

Fujin soupira. « Il est parti faire les courses pour remplir un peu le stock de provisions … Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit au moins ? »

« - Il est quoi ce Keïge pour toi ? » demanda malicieusement Seifer.

« - Là n'est pas la question ! » répliqua Fujin en rougissant légèrement. « Arrête un peu de changer de conversation à chaque fois ! »

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout ! » répliqua Seifer. « Et puis de toute façon ça fait un an maintenant ! C'est trop tard, il faut bien que je m'y fasse ! »

« - Bien, à ta guise. Mais avoue que c'est un peu de ta faute aussi ! Tu ne bouges pas d'ici depuis la mort d'Ultimécia ! C'est même à parier qu'ils ne savent pas où tu te trouves ! » voulut terminer Fujin.

« - Une minute ! Alors ce Keïge ? C'est lui dont tu m'as déjà parlé ? Ton "premier amour" ? » questionna Seifer.

« - Pfff, tu sais que tu m'énerves ? Oui, c'est lui. C'est d'ailleurs par lui que j'ai connu Raijin car il … »

« - Il était amoureux de sa sœur ? » continua Seifer.

« - Oui, il te l'a dit ? »

« - Non, intuition. Tiens, en parlant de lui, le voilà qui revient. »

Raijin se dirigeait vers eux, les bras chargés de plastiques emplis d'achats.

« - Salut vous deux ! » lança Raijin en déposant ses paquets.

« - Donne, je vais t'aider. » proposa Seifer.

Après avoir rangé toutes les affaires, Fujin prépara à manger. Et après avoir dîné, ils se mirent tous les trois au bord de l'eau pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Surtout que Seifer ne voulait pas lâcher cette petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue ce matin.

« - Alors ? De quoi parliez-vous quand je suis arrivé ? Ça avait l'air d'être animé. » observa Raijin.

Fujin jeta un demi-regard noir (1) en direction de son ami pour l'inciter à se taire. Mais trop tard.

« - D'une lettre que Fujin a reçue ce matin. » répondit Seifer avant que Fujin ne dise quoique ce soit. « Une lettre de Keïge et de sa soeur … Zaïfla ? »

« - Zaïqua ! » protesta Raijin.

Il vit ensuite le grannnnd sourire un peu trop sadique à son goût qu'affichait Seifer et la mine résignée de Fujin. Cela l'inquiéta: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Seif', j'aime pas quand t'as c't'air là ! »

« - Et t'as bien raison mon vieux, t'as bien raison. » dit Seifer d'un air qui ne laissait aucune réplique. « Je peux t'emprunter la voiture ? »

« - Euh … Oui, bien sûr. Je viens de faire le plein. » dit Raijin.

« - C'est parfait ! » sourit Seifer. « J'y vais, j'en aurai pour un petit moment. A ce soir ! »

Fujin et Raijin le regardèrent partir puis se regardèrent.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » demanda innocemment Raijin.

A suivre…

(1) Vi, je sais, c'est petit, très petit. C'est même très nul. Je suis désolée, pardon.

* * *


	2. ange gardien 02

Titre: Ange gardien

Auteur: Sallonia

Genre: yaoi, débilité profonde de la pouffe bleue

Base: FF8

Petite note: Même remarque que pour le chapitre1 : je récrirai tout ça plus tard (disons que je devrai récrire sûr les trois voire les quatre premiers chapitres alors je préfère écrire la suite d'abord…)

Disclaimer: Et non, les persos de FF8 ne m'appartiennent pas… et c'est bien dommage T-T Et pis personne n'en veut de toute façon, puisque FF8 est dépassé… Zêtes sûrs que je peux pas les avoir ? é_è

Ange gardien Chapitre 2 

« - Bonjour Linoa. » soupira Squall.

« - Bonjour mon Squallounet ! Dis, c'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? »

« - De quoi ? »

« - Que tu es en congé toute la semaine ? »

« - Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. » se rembrunit Squall.

« - Alors c'est vrai ? » demanda joieusement Linoa en montant dans les aigus.

« - Oui. » murmura Squall en espérant qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

« - Mais c'est génial ! (1) On va pouvoir sortir tous les deux, rien qu'à deux tous les jours ! »

« - Mince, si j'avais su … »

« - Oh, mon Squallounet, tu sais pas ce que j'ai entendu ? C'est révoltant ! » (2)

« - Cesse donc de me donner ce nom ridicule ! Quoi encore ? »

« - Je … je t'embête mon sucre d'orge ? Non, hein ? » demanda Linoa avec les yeux d'un chien battu.

Quistis eut du mal à retenir un fou rire tandis que les autres étaient très absorbés par leurs assiettes vides qu'ils avaient devant eux bien qu'ils gardaient un large sourire sur leur visage.

« - Presque pas, non. » se renfrogna Squall.

« - Je me disais aussi que jamais je ne t'ennuierai mon canard … Tiens, au fait, pourquoi vous rigoliez quand je suis arrivée, j'ai pas compris. » dit Linoa en regardant curieusement Quistis pliée en deux sous la table.

« - T'as pas assez d'esprit pour ça. Bon, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire puis va donc en salle de classe voir si j'y suis, tu veux ? »

« - Mais comment pourrais-tu y être puisque tu es ici mon lapin ? Et puis j'en viens alors je t'aurais vu si tu y étais, tu ne penses pas ? » (3)

« - Viens-en au fait ! » s'énerva Squall.

« - Tout de suite mon artichaut … Quistis, ça va ? Pourquoi tu es par terre ? Tu es malade ? »

Quistis nia de la tête en se rasseyant, incapable de prononcer un mot sous peine de devoir partir en courant aux toilettes et de manquer la suite des splendides expressions de Linoa.

« - Ah. Bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui ! Et bien tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai entendu en salle de classe, mon poussin ? »

« - Non, et je sens qu'à cette allure-là je ne vais pas le savoir très vite. Et arrête d'écraser mes genoux, veux-tu ! » dit Squall en joignant le geste à la parole c'est à dire en prenant Linoa par la taille, la soulevant de ses genoux et la lâchant sur le sol.

« - Aieuh ! Mais mon coeur de beurre, ça fait mal ! Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je suis certaine que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. » ajouta-t-elle en se plaçant derrière Squall et en l'entourant de ses bras. « Et bien il y avait là-bas un groupe d'étudiants … ils étaient une trentaine je crois … et ils disaient que ce serait bien s'ils demandaient au proviseur de faire revenir cette brute à la BGU ! Tu te rends compte mon amour en sucre ? C'est intolérable ! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus s'il remet les pieds ici ! »

Soudain le rire de Quistis s'arrêta. Elle regarda ses amis qui fixaient Squall en attendant sa réaction et en fit de même.

« - Une brute ? Mais de qui tu parles ? En tout cas si elle me permet de te faire partir, c'est sûr que ça ne me gênerait pas qu'elle vienne ici ! Donne-moi son nom tout de suite, je vais m'empresser d'aller l'inscrire ! » dit le plus sérieusement du monde Squall.

« - J'espère que tu plaisantes mon chocolat ? (4) Enfin bref, je suis sûre que oui … mais je parle de Seifer mon chéri. »

Squall se redressa: « Seifer ? »

« - Oui ! C'est scandaleux n'est-ce pas mon canari bleu ? »

« - Et où est ce groupe d'élèves, m'as-tu dit ? »

« - Dans la salle de classe ma tortue d'eau douce. »

« - Bien. Linoa, si tu allais dans la serre de combat ? »

« - Pourquoi donc ? »

« - Pour me faire plaisir. »

« - Ah ? D'accord mon ours en peluche. J'y cours ! »

« - Et si tu pouvais te faire bouffer par un rex, ça m'arrangerait ! » cria-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte de la cafet'.

« - J'adore ton sens de l'humour mon rouge-gorge ! »

Et Squall, à ses amis toujours assis, le fixant: « Je reviens tout de suite, attendez-moi là. » Et il partit en courant.

« - Aïe aïe aïe ! Ça va barder pour eux ! Je les plains ! » dit Quistis.

« - Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il ne voulait pas que Seifer revienne ! » ajouta Irvine à l'intention de Zell.

« - Et bien c'est loupé pour la surprise ! … Pauvre Seifer, je crois que tu avais raison, ça ne sert à rien qu'il revienne si c'est pour le faire souffrir en entendant toutes les 5 secondes des remarques désobligeantes. Mince ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle s'en mêle, cette imbécile ? » maugréa Zell.

« - C'est sûr qu'avec elle dans les parages, c'était foutu d'avance ! » ajouta Quistis.

« - Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas encore plaquée, hein ? Il n'a pourtant plus l'air de l'aimer, vu comme il arrive même plus à la supporter ! » continua Zell.

« - Mais il n'arrête pas de la plaquer ! L'ennui, c'est qu'elle ne le prend jamais au sérieux ! » répondit Selphie.

Soupir collectif.

***

« - Fujin ? Raijin ? Vous êtes là ? C'est moi. Je suis rentré. »

« - Seif' ! On commençait sérieusement à se demander quoi ! » dit Raijin.

« - Où est-ce que tu as été ? » demanda Fujin, curieuse.

« - Et bien j'ai d'abord été voir le maire d'Horizon pour avoir quelques renseignements … puis je suis allé à Dollet. » répondit Seifer.

« - C'est pas vrai, tu l'as fait … » se résigna Fujin.

« - Fait quoi ? » demanda Raijin.

« - Il a été les chercher. » dit simplement Fujin.

« - Et oui ! Je me suis dit que vous seriez contents de les revoir après tout ce temps ! Avec Fujin qui garde sa photo près de sa table de nuit … »

« - Seifer ! » protesta Fujin.

« - … et Raijin qui défend son nom bien qu'il ne l'ai plus vue depuis plus de je ne sais combien d'années, je me doutais que vous ne les rejetteriez pas après tant d'années, au contraire ! » continua Seifer, ignorant Fujin.

Seifer se retourna alors et dit, s'adressant à quelqu'un derrière lui: « Venez, ils vous attendent ! »

« - Salut Fujin, salut Raijin ! » dirent-ils ensemble.

« - Zaïqua ! Keïge ! » firent-ils en choeur.

« - Bien, je vous laisse, je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire ! » sourit Seifer.

« - Seifer ! Attend ! » interpella Fujin. « Où vas-tu ? »

« - Je ne sais pas … je vais me montrer. » répondit résolument Seifer. « Je vais essayer de trouver du boulot dans une petite ville qui aurait besoin de quelqu'un comme moi pour se débarrasser de quelques monstres … Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà préparé mes affaires et j'ai fait appeler un taxi pour qu'il me conduise jusqu'à Timber. De là je me débrouillerai. »

« - Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Raijin.

« - Oui, ne vous en faites pas ! » affirma Seifer. « Et puis … j'ai entendu dire … enfin, j'ai entendu dire que la BGU était actuellement près de Winhill … et qu'elle passerait peut-être par Deling pour retourner près de Balamb… Je pousserai peut-être jusque là-bas… » ajouta Seifer en hésitant.

Fujin lui adressa un immense sourire. « Je suis contente de ta décision. J'espère que tu cesseras un peu de te culpabiliser. Dis-toi bien que ce n'était pas du tout de ta faute et ne t'occupe pas de ceux qui te diront le contraire, ce ne sont que des idiots ! Trouve-toi une place et soit heureux ! »

« - Merci Fujin. Et à toi aussi Raijin. Merci d'avoir été là tous les deux. J'espère sincèrement que vous vivrez dans le bonheur. Quant à vous deux, Zaïqua et Keïge, vous avez intérêt à ne pas les rendre malheureux ! » dit Seifer.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on va s'en occuper et on va les bichonner ! » dit Zaïqua.

« - Mais j'espère bien ! » plaisanta Raijin. « Et toi Seifer, reviens quand tu veux, tu es ici chez toi ! Tu sais que Fujin et moi te considérons tous les deux un peu comme notre frère. »

« - Oui, et donne-nous de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, ok ? » ajouta Fujin.

« - Pas de problèmes, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » dit Seifer. « Bon, j'y vais ! A bientôt ! »

« - Au revoir Seifer ! » dirent-ils en choeur en voyant leur ami s'éloigner.

Il monta dans le taxi qui s'éloigna peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître de leur vue. 

« Au revoir Seifer, au revoir mon grand frère. » murmura Fujin silencieusement tandis que Keïge l'entourait de ses bras. (5) 

***

Squall sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la salle de classe, espérant que les élèves en question y seraient toujours. Il soupira de soulagement en les voyant rassemblés au fond de la classe, encore en train de discuter. « Sûrement de Seifer. » se dit intérieurement Squall. Ce qui le fit avancer vers eux. 

« - Hep ! Vous là-bas ! Oui, vous tous ! Dans mon bureau ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

A suivre ! 

(1) Fin de la phrase en imitation de la note la plus stridente de la flûte.

(2) Pas besoin de préciser que c'est la Lino qui parle, si?

(3) Euhhhhh… on peut considérer ça comme une forme d'intelligence ?

(4) Vi je sais ça devient ridicule mais je commence à être à court … et puis de toute façon ça vient de Linoa donc on ne s'inquiète pas.

(5) Comment ça j'ai fait ça pour dégager Raijin et Fujin de l'histoire ? Mais … comment vous avez deviné ?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"    
 

* * *


	3. ange gardien 03

Titre: Ange gardien

Auteur: Sallonia

Genre: Réunion du chef dans son bureau alors qu'il a congé… Aouch !

Base: FF8

Petite note : idem que chapitres précédents

Disclamer : oui oui, on sait, y sont pas à moi mais à Squaresoft… *tombe à genoux, les mains jointes, implorant les dieux* Pitié, je veux les mêmes !!

****

****

****

****

Ange gardien 

****

****

****

Chapitre 3 

Les élèves se retrouvèrent ainsi tous dans le bureau du chef des Seed attendant que celui-ci ait terminé de vérifier qu'il ne restait aucun élève suspect pouvant également souhaiter le retour de Seifer dans la salle de classe ou de ses alentours.

« - On est foutu ! » dit quelqu'un.

« - Mais qui a pu le mettre au courant ? » dit un autre.

« - Vous croyez que c'est pour ça qu'il nous a fait venir ? »

« - Pour quoi d'autre, alors ? Bien sûr que c'est pour ça ! »

« - C'est Linoa ! Je suis certain que c'est elle ! Elle est entrée dans la classe à un moment, elle cherchait le chef Squall ! »

« - Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Quelle gourde alors ! »

« - Ecoutez, je propose que l'on dise sincèrement ce que l'on pense au chef. Et s'il n'est pas d'accord et bien nous reprendrons nos petites réunions secrètes quitte à lui désobéir. » dit un élève nommé Vynno.

« - Je suis d'accord mais pensez bien que si lui ne veux pas alors ce n'est même pas la peine de penser au proviseur Cid ! »

« - Oui, c'est vrai … Oh ! Si je la tenais celle-là, je vous jure que je l'étranglerai ! »

« - 'Tention ! Le v'là qui arrive avec Shu ! » fit celui qui gardait le couloir.

« - Mince il l'a trouvée aussi ! 'Tain ! »

« - Chut ! »

Squall ouvra la porte de son bureau, laissa entrer Shu et entra à sa suite.

Squall s'assit derrière le meuble de ses cauchemards et soupira: « Et dire que je ne devais plus mettre les pieds dans ce bureau jusque lundi prochain ! Je n'ai même pas tenu 24h ! Enfin bon, si c'est pour parler de Seifer … »

Les élèves baissèrent les yeux … alors c'était bien pour ça, plus aucun doute … et plus aucune chance pour eux. Ils allaient sûrement être renvoyés …

« - Toi aussi Shu ? Je ne l'aurais pas pensé. Mais bon, une surprise de plus, pourquoi pas, hein ? » continua Squall.

« - Chef Squall, écoutez je … » commença Shu.

« - Laissez-moi parler ! » stoppa Squall. 

« - Bien, à ce que j'ai cru entendre, la majorité des élèves ici présents à la BGU ne désirent aucunement revoir Seifer ici … et cessez donc de m'interrompre ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant Vynno, qui avait l'air d'avoir pris la directive du groupe, ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

« - Oui, j'ai fait quelques enquêtes et les élèves sont le plus souvent morts de peur. Ou ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose d'autre mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que certains voulaient qu'il revienne ! » continua Squall. « Je veux maintenant une réponse franche ! Combien êtes-vous à vouloir qu'il réintègre la BGU ? »

« - Chef Squall, nous pouvons tout vous expliquer ! »

« - Elève Vynno, répondez à la question que je vous ai posée ! »

« - Et bien, je … au début nous n'étions qu'une vingtaine mais ce nombre s'est vu augmenté avec le temps, surtout récemment puisqu'il y a tout de même un an. Et nous sommes maintenant un peu plus de 200. » répondit Vynno.

« - Plus de 200 ! Rien qu'à la BGU ? C'est incroyable de ne m'en être jamais aperçu ! Dire que je le dois à Linoa … pour une fois qu'elle m'aura été utile ! »

« - Chef Squall, voyez-vous nous organisons de petites réunions de temps en temps et de plus en plus de gens … » voulut dire Shu.

« - Shu ! Vous confirmez ces dires ? Pouvez-vous me confirmer ce nombre et savez-vous de qui sont-ils composés ? » coupa Squall.

« - Euh … oui, je confirme et je sais qui ils sont. »

« - Bien. Je veux pour demain une liste de tous ces élèves. Vous me la remettrez en main propre à 10h précise. Je serai à la bibliothèque. » ordonna Squall à Shu. « Encore une chose. Demain, à 17h précise, je veux que tous les élèves de cette liste se retrouvent au sous-sol. Comme il a été aménagé en grand auditorium, ce sera parfait. Je serai à votre disposition pour les remarques que vous auriez éventuellement à me faire. Faites passez le mot sauf … je suppose que Quistis, Selphie, Zell et Irvine font partie de cette liste ? » ajouta Squall.

« - Euh, mais Irvine est encore assez réticent. » dit Vynno.

« - Faites donc passez le mot discrètement sauf à eux. Que rien ne leur parvienne. »

« - Mais nous n'avons pas la clef pour aller au sous-sol ! » observa Vynno.

« - Je la ferai parvenir à Shu demain. » répondit Squall. « Encore une toute dernière chose. Comme vous le savez, notre "cher" proviseur Cid part en voyage 2-3 jours avec sa femme ce soir à Balamb. Nous les retrouverons là-bas jeudi après être passé par Deling. Puis, après Balamb, nous retournerons à notre emplacement originel. Bref, je ne veux pas que vous informiez le proviseur de quoique ce soit avant que nous l'ayons retrouvé à Balamb, est-ce clair ? »

« - Très clair ! » répondirent-ils.

« - Dans ce cas, cette conversation est close pour aujourd'hui. Retournez à vos activités et passez une bonne journée. » termina Squall.

Les élèves sortirent du bureau, s'attroupèrent devant la porte, attendirent que Squall disparut derrière le coin et soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble: « Et merde ! »

A suivre.


	4. ange gardien 04

Titre : Ange gardien

Auteur : Sallonia

Base : FF8 et un peu de Sakura pour la première partie du chapitre (Voui, alors, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je voulais faire un big truc avec Sakura mais là, on va dire qu'ils sont là par nécessité de piquer un perso pour l'amener dans le monde d'ff8… ^^)

Genre : yaoi, sous-entendu yuri, et la Lino qui prend son bain…

Petite note : celui-ci aussi il faudra que je le récrive… quoique la partie ff8 est plutôt potable, non ? C'est d'ailleurs de là que j'ai repris cette fic… Bon, ben on va dire qu'à partir du chapitre 5, ce sont des chapitres définitifs…

Disclamer : Et non, j'ai beau implorer n'importe qui et n'importe quoi (nan vous voulez pas savoir quoi ! Je vous assure que vous voulez pas savoir ! ^^) personne ne veut que je sois leur proprio ! Pourtant je vais pas les abîmer moi, vos persos ! Enfin, pas beaucoup… ^^ 

Ange gardien Chapitre 4 

****

Dring … dring … dring (1)

« - Moshi moshi ! »

« - Shaolan ? C'est moi, Sakura ! »

« - Sakura ? Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Oh, je voulais juste savoir si ça t'arrangeait de venir chez moi samedi après-midi, c'est à dire demain, pour que nous puissions fêter mon anniversaire tous ensemble. »

« - Bien sûr, j'en serai ravi ! »

« - Vrai ? C'est super ! Mais je croyais que tu avais cours de tir à l'arc ? »

« - Je m'en voudrais de rater ton anniversaire ! »

« - Merci ! En plus Eriol m'a dit qu'il allait peut-être revenir spécialement d'Angleterre ! Il doit encore me téléphoner. On va pouvoir se revoir ! Depuis ces trois ans qu'il est parti ! Et toi qui est revenu de Hong-Kong depuis un peu moins d'un an ! Ce sera vraiment une belle fête ! »

« - Je n'en doute pas ! »

« - Bon, je te laisse, je dois continuer à aider Toya au jardin, à nettoyer la maison et ensuite à la cuisine ! Heureusement que l'école est spécialement fermée aujourd'hui ! »

« - Tu veux que je vienne vous donner un coup de main ? »

« - Non non, ne t'inquiète pas! Mais si tu veux, tu peux venir souper à la maison ! Papa est à un congres et ne reviendra que demain matin. »

« - Tu est sûre ? »

« - Oui oui ! Et puis ça me ferait plaisir ! »

« - Très bien dans ce cas … »

« - Parfait, tu viens pour disons … hmmm … 19h ? Ca te va ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Alors à ce soir ! »

« - A ce soir ! »

« - A qui tu téléphonais ? » demanda Kero en entrant dans la chambre.

« - A Shaolan. Il vient souper ce soir. » répondit Sakura.

« - Oh ? C'est toi qui prépare à manger ? »

« - Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ta part ! Mais il faut que tu me ranges tout ce bazar d'abord ! » répliqua-t-elle en désignant la pile de jeux vidéos qui jonchaient le sol.

Et Sakura quitta sa chambre pour retourner au jardin en laissant le petit Kélo s'affairant dans toute la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura alla ouvrir à Shaolan. Et ils allèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient Toya et Yukito qui prenaient un verre et Kéro qui se goinfrait de petits fours.

« - Kéro ! Laisses-en un peu ! Shaolan vient juste d'arriver et toi tu as déjà presque tout englouti ! » rouspéta Sakura.

« - Eche de ma faute chi tu cuigine auchi bien que ton papa maintenant ? Je ne peux pas y régichter ! » postillonna-t-il.

Et tous ceux présents ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna. Sakura alla décrocher.

« - Sakura ? »

« - Eriol ! Que ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment ça va ? »

« - Bien. Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme ! »

« - Oui, Yukito et Toya sont venus à la maison pour une quinzaine de jours et Shaolan est là pour souper ce soir mais il vient aussi demain. Il ne manque plus que toi et Spinel ! »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons là ! Et Ruby m'a appelé hier pour dire qu'elle et Kaho viendront également ! »

« - Mais je croyais qu'elles faisaient leur … enfin, l'équivalent de leur voyage de noces … »

« - Elles vont passer spécialement par le Japon. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles ne voulaient rater cette petite réunion pour rien au monde ! »

« - C'est vraiment gentil de leur part ! »

« - Je me doutais que ça te ferait plaisir … »

« - Tiens, et toi ? Depuis que Kaho et toi êtes séparés … euh, désolée mais … »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre et que nous avions des goûts différents, surtout elle ! Héhé ! … Mais nous nous sommes quittés bons amis et puis je suis heureux de les voir ensemble. Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire. »

« - Ah ? Bien, si tu es sûr de toi. Mais tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un depuis ? »

« - Non, pas encore. Mais j'ai le temps ! »

« - Hm, si tu le dis. »

« - Bon, je vais te laisser. Je vais terminer mes bagages. On se voit demain alors ? »

« - Oui, mon frère et Yukito viendront te chercher à l'aéroport … et Ruby et Kaho par la même occasion je suppose. »

« - En effet … mais si tu veux je peux appeler un taxi ! »

« - Non non, ne t'en fais pas ! … Bon ben à demain alors ! »

« - Oui, à demain … Oh, Sakura ! »

« - Oui ? »

« - Ecoute bien ce que disent les astres … Et fais ton choix. »

« - Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? … Eriol ? … Eriol ? »

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » intervint Shaolan.

« - Il a raccroché ! » répondit Sakura.

« - Tu as l'air soucieuse … » dit Kéro en s'arrêtant de manger.

« - Il m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre … »

« - C'est à dire ? »

« - Je dois … Je dois faire un choix selon les astres ? » murmura Sakura.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'inquiéta Shaolan.

« - Je n'en sais rien ! »

« - Boh, de toute façon tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es la personne la plus puissante qui existe sur cette planète … et puis tu pourras toujours lui demander demain ! Mais maintenant … A TABLE !! Je meurs de faim ! » coupa Kéro.

« - Nan mais c'est pas vrai, espèce de goinfre ! »

« - Eh ! L'ex-morveux tu t'y remets pas hein ! Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être un grand gourmet ? »

« - Gourmet, gourmet … surtout un grand gourmand oui ! » ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Sakura. (2)

Sur ce, Kéro tira la langue et s'envola bouder vers la cuisine où il se pourlècha devant le four où gonflait le gâteau du dessert. Tout le monde finit par s'installer à table et se régala de la cuisine de Sakura.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que Kéro et Yukito aient avalé la moitié du gâteau à eux deux, que Kéro ait renversé le pot de farine sur lui après s'être transformé pour contrarier le "morveux", ce qui obligea Sakura à utiliser la carte des bulles sous les plaintes du fauve, que Shaolan repartit chez lui, Sakura se coucha, oublia le présage et s'endormit, heureuse de cette soirée et de la journée de demain qui s'annonçait aussi prometteuse …

********

Le lendemain, Squall s'éveilla de bonne humeur. Il s'étira comme un chat et se permit de rester quelques minutes de plus dans son lit. Puis, voyant qu'il était tout de même déjà 9h, il se résigna à se lever et se dirigea en sifflotant vers la salle de bain où il prit tranquillement une douche. Sortant ensuite de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la cafet' où devaient se trouver ses amis. Il sourit en repensant à la tête qu'ils avaient tirés lorsqu'il était revenu de son bureau hier: à faire pleurer un Pampa. Les pauvres. Mais bon, il était décidé et il ne reculerait plus maintenant. Arrivé devant la cafet', il avisa d'abord un coup d'oeil: ça va, pas de Lino en vue.

« - Salut chef ! » lança Irvine en le voyant s'approcher.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! » répondit-il.

« - Alors, on se permet de faire la grasse matinée ? » répliqua Quistis.

« - J'allais sûrement me gêner tiens ! » sourit Squall en s'appropriant un des bretzels de Zell.

« - Eh ! J'ai dû faire la queue pendant près d'une heure pour enfin les avoir ! » rouspéta celui-ci.

« - Ils sont d'autant meilleurs ! » répliqua Squall. Et puis, en voyant la mine de Zell: « T'inquiète, ce sera moi qui ira les chercher la prochaine fois. De toute façon t'aurais jamais pu les finir, tous ces bons bretzels ! »

« - Dis donc, t'es en forme aujourd'hui ! » remarqua Selphie.

« - Ouaip ! En super forme ! Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, pour une fois ! » fit Squall en voyant Selphie bailler à se décrocher la mâchoire. « Enfin, normal, vu comment tu dors peu ces nuits-ci ! »

Selphie se mit alors à tousser et Irvine piqua un fard. Squall regarda sa montre, engloutit le reste de son bretzel.

« - Bientôt 10h, bon, j'y vais ! A plus tard ! »

Squall se leva et passa alors la porte sous les regards ahuris de ses amis.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? » demanda Zell.

« - J'en sais rien mais il a l'air d'avoir mangé du lion ! » fit Irvine, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale.

Entra alors le monst… euh, la Lino.

« - Monlapinounetnamoiiiii !!! D'où que t'eeeeees ? » brailla-t-elle.

« - Salut Linoa … » soupira Zell.

« - Salut le hérisson ! T'aurais pas vu ma fraise des bois ? »

« - Ppfffrrrrt !!!! »

« - Euh, Quistis, je te trouve bizarre ces temps-ci … Enfin bon, c'est ton problème. Alors, vous savez où il est ? »

« - Il vient de sauter par cette fenêtre ! »

« - Ah ? Merci le hérisson ! » dit Linoa en faisant la même chose que Squall avait soi-disant fait. « Mon papillon, je sais que tu es par là ! Kiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!! »

SPLAF

« - T'es trop gentil Zell ! » affirma Quistis.

« - Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que moi je lui aurais désigner une fenêtre où il n'y avait pas de fontaine en dessous ! »

Ils se fendirent alors d'un grand sourire mais s'écroulèrent ensuite sur la table en entendant la Lino barboter dans l'eau en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre – c'est à dire personne – qu'elle ne savait pas nager.

Squall se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, impatient de voir Shu. Il croisa alors Vynno dans le couloir et lui adressa un sourire. L'élève inclina légèrement la tête mais ne dit rien. Après que son chef fût passé, il s'arrêta et le suivit du regard. Le voyant entrer dans la bibliothèque, il se risqua à le suivre et à attendre Shu à l'entrée. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

« - Vynno ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« - Je voulais te prévenir que nous avons fait passer le message à presque tous … Es-tu certaine qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? »

« - Non. Et puis c'est Squall, alors je crois qu'on ferait bien de lui faire confiance et je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. »

« - Oui, tu as raison, mais c'est bien parce que c'est lui ! … Bon, je te laisse, je vais finir d'avertir les autres. »

« - Bien. A plus tard. »

Vynno se dirigea alors vers le campus. Shu le regarda s'éloigner, soupira et entra dans la bibliothèque. Squall était assis au fond, sur l'un des bureaux et la regardait. Elle respira à fond et se dirigea vers lui.

« - Bonjour chef Squall. » dit-elle.

« - Shu ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Euh, très bien, merci. »

« - Toujours aussi ponctuelle ! »

« - En effet. Je vous ai apporté ce que vous m'avez demandé. »

« - Merci beaucoup. Ce sont uniquement les personnes de la BGU et il y en a bien d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui, il y en a partout dans le monde entier, surtout dans les universités où les élèves commencent à non plus le craindre mais à l'admirer. »

« - Le fan-club de Seifer ! On aura tout vu ! » plaisanta Squall. « Et bien merci beaucoup d'y avoir consacré tout ce temps. Voici la clef du sous-sol. Je viendrai pour 17h. Cela me laisse le temps d'aller jusqu'à Esthar. »

« - Esthar ? Vous partez ? »

« - Oui, Kyros va venir me chercher. Et si cela ne vous fait rien, vous prendrez les commandes de la BGU pendant ce temps. »

« - Cela ne pose aucun problème. Quelles sont les instructions ? »

« - Allez à Deling. Je vous rejoindrai sur la route avec l'hydre si tout va bien. »

Le petit groupe de Quistis, Irvine et Zell entra à ce moment à la suite de Selphie qui les avait engagés pour les préparatifs de la fête et qui voulait des livres conseillant quelques diverses décorations.

« - Auriez-vous des ennuis ? » s'inquiéta Shu.

« - Oh, rien de sérieux … enfin j'espère. L'hydre a un … "comportement" bizarre. Je suppose que ce dingue de Geyser y est pour quelque chose. » ajouta Squall.

« - Un comportement ? »

« - Oui, mais je n'ai eu mon père qu'au téléphone hier soir. Il n'a pas su m'expliquer ça avec précisions. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais me rendre sur place. On ne considère l'hydre que comme un simple vaisseau mais je crois qu'il est plus que ça. »

« - Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? » proposa Zell, voulant trouver n'importe quoi pour échapper à l'emprise de Selphie.

« - Non, ça va, je vais savoir me débrouiller tout seul comme un grand garçon mais merci quand même ! » répliqua Squall qui, voyant ensuite la mine horrifiée de ses amis ajouta en souriant: « Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous aiderai pour les préparatifs. »

« - Wah ! Merci Squall ! T'es l'meilleur ! » bondit de joie Selphie.

« - Tu ne le savais pas encore ? » répliqua celui-ci.

« - Et modeste avec ça ! » ironisa Quistis.

« - Moi ? Toujours ! » fit faussement Squall. « Bon, c'est pas de tout ça mais il faut que j'y aille car en plus, mon père m'a invité à dîner ! »

« - Ouch ! Bon appétit ! » firent-ils en choeur.

Squall éclata de rire, mais se renfrogna ensuite: « Et la pouffe ? »

« - La quoi ? » demanda Shu.

« - Je parle de Linoa. »

« - Elle prend son bain … t'entends pas ? » demanda joyeusement Zell.

Tilt.

« - Quoi, ce bruit de cochon qu'on égorge, c'est la Lino ? »

« - Exactement ! » répondit Zell.

Et Squall s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur en riant.

« - Dites donc, il a l'air de bonne humeur ! » fit Vynno en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

« - En super forme ! » répondirent-ils.

Vynno et Shu se regardèrent. Se forma ensuite sur leurs lèvres un léger sourire. Il y avait peut-être une chance, après tout.

A suivre.

(1) C'est un téléphone qui sonne ^_^ … Comment ça vous n'aviez pas deviné? _

(2) Pour ceux qui reconnaîtront, oui, c'est une phrase que j'ai pris directement de l'anime… du plagia ? Mah c'est juste une pitite phrase… é_è


	5. ange gardien 05

Titre : Ange gardien

Auteur : Sallonia

Genre : euh … explications à la con en compliqué … ce qui embrouille pas mal les choses -_- et puis confidences (sérieuses ?) de Squall à son papounet

Base : FF8

Petite note : Enfin un chapitre potable ! Ô joie ! … Nan, c'est vrai que ça veut pas dire que c'est génial mah au moins ça n'a plus trop l'air d'une histoire que j'ai commencé à 15 ans… si ?

Disclamer : *grand sourire et oui, vous avez raison, c'est pas normal* Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Squarsoft et non à moi (à part Vynno)! Vous en serez gré d'avouer que c'est bien regrettable, n'est-ce pas ? *prend une hache* Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça ! ^vv^

Ange gardien Chapitre 5 

Squall avait embarqué avec Kyros et étaient tout deux partis vers Esthar. 

Arrivés là-bas, Laguna accueillit son fils comme … ben comme la mère poule au masculin …

« - Mon bébééééé !!!!! Ça faisait si longtemmmps ! »

« - Bonjour papa ! Content de te voir en pleine forme ! » sourit le bébé de 18 ans.

« - C'est ça, moque toi ! » répliqua gentiment la poul… euh, Laguna.

« - Mais non, c'est juste que tu en fais toujours de trop ! »

« - Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être honnête et direct ! » fit observer Kyros.

Et Squall et celui-ci sourirent devant la mine "mais-euh-vous-zêtes-que-des-méchants" du président Loire dans toute sa majesté.

Après ces retrouvailles, les trois hommes se baladèrent un peu dans la ville même.

« - Alors, tu n'as toujours pas su te débarrasser du pot de colle ? » demanda le père, compatissant mais curieux de savoir si elle s'accrochait encore autant.

« - Je t'en prie ne m'en parle pas ! Surtout que j'ai un doux chant dans les oreilles et que je ne veux en aucun cas gâcher ça ! Même si c'est plutôt braillard comme chant… » ajouta Squall.

« - Tu nous expliques ? » demanda Kyros.

Squall partit alors dans les détails du bain de Linoa que lui avait fait prendre Zell. Mort de rire, le trio acheva la promenade pour s'en retourner au palais présidentiel.

« - Et tu ne serais pas amoureux ? » demanda Kyros.

« - De la Lino ? T'es malade ! » répliqua Squall.

« - Mais non ! De quelqu'un d'autre ! Comme ça tu pourras lâcher la pouffe plus facilement que si tu la quittais comme ça sans aucun motif. Ça lui ferait comprendre que tu ne veux vraiment plus d'elle. » expliqua Laguna.

« - Euh … Nan, pas que je sache… »

« - Et ben t'as intérêt à trouver une autre petite amie et plus vite que ça car sinon la prochaine fois que je la vois, je pique ma crise et tu la retrouveras trouée comme une passoire ! » rit Kyros.

« - Ou un petit ami… » ajouta innocemment Laguna.

« - Vi belle-maman ! » répondit Squall. Et tandis que les deux essayaient encore de retenir un fou rire dû à l'appellation, Squall ajouta: « Quoique … ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Laguna et Kyros cessèrent de rire un instant, se regardèrent, puis firent face à Squall.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne te dérangerait pas ? De voir Linoa trouée ou de sortir avec un mec ? » demanda Kyros avec (hum) tact.

« - Qui sait ? » répondit évasivement Squall en détournant ses yeux.

Laguna et Kyros se regardèrent à nouveau et un sourire légèrement sadique étira leurs lèvres.

« - Mon petit Squaaaall ! T'aurais pas quek'chose à dire à ton papounet ? »

« - Et à ta belle-maman aussssiiii ? » demandèrent-ils tels des gosses demandant leur bonbon pour leur quatre heure.

« - Raahhh ! Regardez-moi ces deux vautours à l'affût d'une quelconque parole de ma part ! »

« - Zell ? » proposa Laguna.

« - Nan, lui je le vois plus lorgner du côté de Quistis. » fit Squall.

« - Rooh, c'est mimi ! » firent les deux tourtereaux. Et continuant, à l'unisson: « Alleeez ! Dis-nous qui c'eeest … s'il te plaiiit ! »

« - Je ne suis pas venu à Esthar pour parler de ça ! »

« - Peut-être mais là, soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez. Pour moi, c'est pas assez, alors on te lâchera pas avant que tu n'auras pas craché le morceau ! » bouda Laguna.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être pénibles quand vous vous y mettez à deux ! » soupira Squall.

« - Aloooors ? »

« - Pas maintenant. Cette après-midi, si vous êtes sages… »

« - D'accord ! » acceptèrent-ils.

Et ils s'avancèrent dans le palais, main dans la main, Squall les suivant, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite à table, devant les petits plats de Laguna, qui – est-ce possible ? – avaient l'air d'être mangeables. Squall eut l'immense honneur de pouvoir goûter le premier, sous l'oeil impatient de son père. Il avala une première bouchée et regarda son père, étonné:

« - Wouah ! C'est que c'est bon en plus ! »

Laguna explosa de joie telle Miaka réussissant une pâtisserie:

« - Yataaaa ! J'ai réussi ! »

« - Comment il a fait ? » demanda Squall à Kyros.

« - Je lui ai donné des cours particuliers … »

« - Ohh, je vois … » fit Squall d'un ton qui fit rougir les deux cuisiniers en chef.

Ils mangèrent donc et parlèrent de choses et d'autres pour finir par prendre le café au salon.

« - Il nous reste une bonne demi-heure avant d'aller voir Geyser et le ragnarok. » Fit Kyros.

« - On va pouvoir reprendre notre petite conversation là où nous l'avions laissée. » continua Laguna avec un sourire espiègle.

Squall soupira. « Et c'est reparti ! »

« - Tu croyais pas t'en sortir comme ça quand même ! Allez, raconte ! »

« - Je n'ai pas grand'chose à dire … juste que lorsque Linoa aura compris que je ne veux pas d'elle, je me suis demandé avec qui je pourrai aller … et les mecs me tentent beaucoup plus, c'est tout ! »

« - Oui oui, à d'autres … enfin, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle … » fit Laguna.

Squall le regarda, interrogateur.

« - Ca ne te fait rien ? »

« - Non, au contraire ! Ça me faisait un petit pincement au coeur de te voir avec une femme… Je te voyais tellement bien avec un pur mâle … »

« - Sexiste ! Et dit tout de suite que je serais le passif ! » rit Squall.

« - Et puis avoue que quand tu vois la pouffe, ça donne pas trop envie ! » répliqua le père après lui avoir tiré la langue.

« - Ah ça c'est clair ! » Et Squall ajouta: « Tu me voyais avec quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« - Euhhh … »

« - Papa ? »

« - … »

« - Kyros ? »

« - … »

« - C'est quoi ce complot ? Allez, dites-moi quoi sinon je ne vous dirai pas sur qui j'ai des vues … »

« - Eh ! C'est moche comme chantage ça ! » bouda Laguna.

« - C'est comme ça … A prendre ou à laisser. »

« - Beuh, ça va pas te plaire ! » prévint-il.

« - Ca m'est égal ! Allez ! »

« - Et bien … »

« - Oui ? »

« - Euh, c'est … »

« - Papa ! »

« - Seifer. »

Laguna et Kyros regardèrent le chef des Seed qui, après un court instant de stupeur, retourna à son impassibilité habituelle.

« - A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Laguna.

« - … »

« - Squall ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu ne trouves pas que vous formeriez un beau couple ? » demanda également Kyros.

Squall soupira, regarda Kyros, puis son père.

« - Seifer, hein ? » riquana Squall. Puis ajouta: « Il ressemble pas de trop à Vynno par contre … »

« - Vynno ? »

Les deux amants regardèrent Squall avec des yeux ronds. En retour, celui-ci les regardait les yeux pétillants.

« - Mais … mais … Et Shu ? » fit remarquer Kyros.

« - Faudrait savoir! Vous voulez me voir sortir avec Vynno ou avec Shu ? »

« - Mais nan ! Juste que je te ferai remarquer qu'ils sortent ensemble, non ? »

« - Euh … y sont frère et soeur, belle-maman. »

« - Gneu ?! » firent-ils tous les deux très intelligemment.

Squall sourit et, à ce moment, l'interphone sonna:

« - Monsieur Loire ? »

« - Je vous écoute Liliane … » (1)

« - Monsieur Geyser a téléphoné. Il a préparé l'appareil. Il est dehors et vous attend. »

« - Nous arrivons de suite. Merci. » Et il continua à l'adresse de Kyros et Squall: « Bien, allons-y. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses fiston. »

Ils descendirent alors et se dirigèrent vers le ragnarock, qui se trouvait dans un des jardins du palais, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Geyser attendait là, au pied du vaisseau. Quand il les vit arriver, il se dirigea vers eux. Squall l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. De toute façon, qu'il l'écoutât ou non, il ne comprendrait quand même rien. Quand le scientifique partait dans ses explications, hein… Il monta discrètement à bord de l'appareil et rechercha des indices.

« - C'est étrange … vraiment étrange … »

« - Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Laguna après être entré à la suite de Squall.

« - Regarde. Là. » fit celui-ci en montrant l'écran à Laguna.

« - Je ne vois rien du tout … »

« - Où est Geyser ? »

« - J'ai demandé à Kyros de le retenir … » (2)

« - Pauvre belle-maman … » plaignit Squall alors qu'il s'asseyait devant les commandes pour expliquer à son père. « Attends, je vais te montrer. Vois-tu, cet écran sert à contrôler la proximité d'ennemis ou d'anormalités. S'il n'est pas allumé, ce bouton que tu vois là s'allume automatiquement. »

« - Il s'est allumé … »

« - Brillante déduction ! »

« - Ça suffit oui ! » rit Laguna. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il y aurait à nouveau des ennemis sur cette planète ? Et tu sais avoir plus de détails ? » continua-t-il plus sérieusement.

« - J'essaie mais mes connaissances en cet appareil et cette technologie ne sont pas des plus approfondies … » fit Squall, concentré sur le clavier, essayant de faire quelques recherches complémentaires et établir des tableaux de données.

« - Hahum … et en gros ? » fit le président Loire, pas très futé. (3)

« - Que je n'en sais rien. Je ne m'y connais pas assez. »

« - Tu plaisantes ? Même Geyser en sait moins que toi ! Si un danger nous menace et que l'on saurait le déterminer grâce à ce vaisseau, cela pourrait empêcher bien des catastrophes ! »

« - Le problème, et c'est ça qui est bizarre, c'est que je ne crois pas que cela soit réellement un "ennemi" … Et puis nous venons de faire tous les continents, toutes les terres et toutes les mers pour voir l'état d'esprit de la population après la bataille d'Ultimecia … » fit Squall, penseur.

« - Et ça a donné ? » demanda Laguna.

« - Oh, rien de bien dangereux … des familles désolées qui reprennent un peu à la fois le goût de la vie et son train-train quotidien et qui nous donnent leur confiance … »

« - Oui, et vu le nombre de jeunes qui viennent s'inscrire à la BGU, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Tu es devenu leur héros ! L'idole des jeunes ! » ajouta Laguna avec un grand sourire.

« - Papaaaa … » soupira Squall.

« - Quoi  ? C'est pas vrai peut-être? »

« - Ouais, je vois juste où tu veux en venir. »

« - Et alors ? Je suis certain que plus de la moitié de tes élèves rêveraient de finir dans ton lit ! » (4)

« - Tu exagères ! »

« - Ouvre un peu les yeux ! »

« - Et puis je ne vois pas le rapport ! » fit Squall agacé.

« - Moi si … » continua Laguna. (5)

Soudain, la voix du doc retentit derrière eux.

« - Fous afez troufé quelke choce ? »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Geyser, intrigué, et derrière lui, Kyros haussant les épaules signifiant qu'il n'avait pas pu le retenir plus longtemps.

« - Nous savons juste qu'une menace pèse sur notre planète… » fit le président, se dirigeant vers Kyros qui se blottit discrètement contre lui.

« - Une menaze ? » fit Geyser surpris. « Te guel jenre ? »

« - C'est assez difficile à expliquer… » commença Squall. « Disons que le ragnarock est un vaisseau, oui, mais venant de l'espace et qui n'a pas été conçu par nos scientifiques. Je sais qu'il a repéré une menace, mais elle ne nous est pas connue, sinon nous aurions déjà eu les indications complètes la concernant. »

« - Ze gui feut tire ? » demanda le scientifique légèrement paumé. (6)

« - Ce qui veut dire, continua Squall, que ce n'est pas un être humain ni un de nos monstres connus, et qu'il vient de l'espace. »

« - Est-ce que tu aurais des indications de temps ? » demanda Kyros.

« - Comme l'indique ce diagramme, montra le Seed, la probabilité pour qu'il arrive sur notre planète avant un mois est quasi nulle … et nous pouvons nous y fier; mais je ne saurais pas dire quand avec exactitude. »

« - Ce qui nous laisse tout de même plus de quatre semaines pour nous y préparer… » fit le président Loire.

« - Tu penses que ça pourrait être une menace de la même approche qu'Ultimécia ? » demanda Kyros, inquiet.

Laguna renforça légèrement la pression de ses bras autour de Kyros, comme pour essayer de le rassurer.

Le silence pesa quelques instants dans le poste de pilotage.

« - Non, je ne crois pas. »

Laguna, Kyros et Geyser se retournèrent vers le chef des Seed.

« - Fous êtes zûr ? Enfin moi, il me zemple gue se zerait l'explikazion la plus plozible… Qu'est-ze gui fous permet de tire cela ? »

Squall regarda à nouveau l'écran de l'hydre et annonça d'une voix mystérieuse mais extrêmement sérieuse:

« - Une simple intuition … Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le président avait ordonné au savant d'essayer de collecter le plus d'informations possible et de relever tout ce qui pourrait être suspect. Celui-ci partit immédiatement dans son laboratoire.

Encore à l'intérieur du ragnarock, Laguna et Kyros observèrent Squall qui n'avait pas bougé et fixait toujours l'écran en frottant inconsciemment sa tempe de la main gauche.

« - Squall ? Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta son père.

Le Seed sursauta et regarda le couple, surpris.

« - Euh, oui oui, tout va bien ! »

« -Squall ! »

« - Quoi ? »

Le regard de son père se fit plus insistant.

« - Tu me caches quelque chose… » fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Squall soupira.

« - Je ne sais pas, moi-même je n'arrive pas à comprendre … c'est comme si… comme si je savais ce qui se passe sans m'en rendre compte… Je ne sais pas… » se répéta le chef des Seed, perdu.

Laguna s'approcha de son fils et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« - Ecoute, Geyser et ses savants prennent les choses en main. Moi-même je vais préparer tous les Esthariens et avertir les autres villes. Comme nous ne connaissons pas la nature de l'ennemi, je vais juste leur demander de ne pas se relâcher parce que c'est une période de paix…  et à la fin de la semaine, je leur annoncerai qu'une menace pourrait bien faire son apparition … mais pendant cette semaine, je veux que tu te reposes, que tu oublies tout ça quelques jours… et que tu en profites… »

Squall sourit et secoua la tête.

« - Papaaa… »

« - Hey ! » fit Laguna en se redressant. « C'était sans sous-entendu ! »

« - Mais oui bien sûr ! »

Le Seed jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et se releva à son tour.

« - Il faut que j'y aille, on m'attend à la BGU. »

« - Tu veux l'hydre pour rentrer ? »

« - Si ça ne gêne pas, oui… »

« - Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« - Bien, alors on te laisse ! » fit Kyros en prenant la main de son amant. « Et sois prudent ! »

Laguna hocha la tête, pour appuyer ses dires.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et comme je suis en congé, je pourrai venir plus facilement. »

Après les avoir accompagnés jusqu'à terre, Squall quitta son père et Kyros. Mais avant de refermer la porte, il entendit celui-ci l'interpeller.

« - Squall ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit sur Linoa ! »

« - Tu as intérêt à la virer vite fait ! » ajouta Laguna.

Squall réfléchit et répondit: « Je la vire et je vous l'envoie en vacances à Esthar ! »

« - NAAANNNN !! » hurlèrent-ils en choeur, horrifiés.

Le chef des Seed éclata de rire, suivit de près par son père et Kyros.

« - A bientôt ! » lança-t-il ensuite en se détournant.

Les deux amants regardèrent décoller et s'en aller le ragnarock.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point sur l'horizon, Kyros se tourna vers Laguna et sursauta.

Le visage levé vers le ciel, le président pleurait en silence, les yeux fermés.

« - Laguna ? »

Le président sursauta à son tour, surpris de ses propres larmes.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kyros, inquiet.

Il essuya ses larmes avant de répondre d'une voix incertaine: « Ce n'est rien, sûrement la fatigue… »

Kyros lui sourit tendrement.

« - Tu ferais mieux de prendre des vacances toi aussi ! Allez viens, je vais te préparer un bon bain chaud ! » fit-il en le tirant par le bras.

Avant de le laisser faire, Laguna se retourna une dernière fois vers l'endroit où avait disparu l'hydre et se dit que ce n'était pas possible…

Squall allait revenir d'ici peu de temps…

La mauvaise impression qu'il avait eue en le voyant s'éloigner devait être le fruit de son imagination…

Oui, il allait bientôt revoir son fils !

Et il se laissa entraîner par son amant…

Pourtant, la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverront, l'un des deux sera déjà mort…

***

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, le ragnarock s'amarra à la BGU et en descendit le chef des Seed, se massant inconsciemment la tempe de la main gauche, essayant de faire partir cette gêne croissante depuis son entrée dans l'hydre mais néanmoins indécelable, pas encore vraiment présente, pas encore douleur, dont seul son subconscient avait repéré l'infime présence, par un bruit sourd et menaçant, bruit de l'ennemi qui s'infiltrait et s'agitait peu à peu en lui… le détruisant …

A suivre.

(1) Nan, il trompe pas Kyros avec la secrétaire ! Nan, il la vouvoie pas parce qu'il a des affinités avec elle ! Oui, il l'appelle par son prénom mais ça n'insinue RIEN DU TOUT !! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme mal à être gentil avec ses partenaires … DE TRAVAIL !?  Et OUI elle s'appelle Liliane ! Et alors ? C'est mon droit nan ? Si j'veux, je peux même l'appeler la Jeannette ! …………………… MDR ! Gomen, private joke ! ^___^

(2) PAS DANS CE SENS LA !!! Bande de pervers ! … Un GeyserXKyros …… Beuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! J'me sens pas bien…

(3) Comment ça j'exagère? ^_^ Meuh nan! … Bon d'accord, désolée

(4) Wouah! L'es direct le pôpa!

(5) Légère dérivation de conversation ^^

(6) Et pan, dans les dents! ^^

* * *


	6. ange gardien 06

Titre : Ange gardien

Auteur : Sallonia

Genre : cassage de pigeon qui veut célébrer son indépendance (nan pas comme ça bande de perverses !)

Base : FF8 – CCS mais que les persos de Sakura pour cette fois et c'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'il y aura le monde de CCS car comme vous allez le voir dans le chapitre suivant, un seul personnage sera gardé

Petite note : Voui, c'est vrai, normalement je devais décrire l'anniversaire de l'arbre de service mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ça ne m'intéresse plus du tout ! Alors au diable la varice et changeons de registre : vous allez vite découvrir que cette fic va tomber dans le gore pour certains passages, ce qui contraste vraiment avec les premiers chapitres que j'ai écrits il y a quatre ans. D'ailleurs, pour relever un peu l'intérêt de ce chapitre-ci ainsi que du suivant, qui tombaient en réalité dans la gaminerie la plus profonde, je les concentre sur l'angeounet de service et au lieu de lui faire porter un chapeau pointu, de le couvrir de confettis et de le faire souffler dans un de ces serpentins ridicule (mdr ! faut que je fasse un dessin de ça moi ! ^^) et bien je lui donne un air grave et combatif ainsi qu'une épée et je le bariole avec un peu de sang (le sien bien sûr). Tout de suite ça fait plus sérieux… ^^ Enfin, le combat c'est pas pour maintenant mais pour le chapitre prochain, désolée ! ^^ 

Disclamer : Et ben nan, les persos de la charmante fleur de beurre (c'est pas la fleur dont raffolent les vaches ça ? ^^ ) ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont bien la propriété de Clamp. Mais bon, de toute façon, à part le pigeon, y a rien de bien intéressant… et puis j'en ai déjà un de pigeon… *jette un œil du côté d'Hirugaky* Quoiqu'un dirait plus une autruche qu'un pigeon mais bon, au moins c'est le mien… *soupir*

Réponses aux reviews :

**Su-chan :** T'as vu qu'il fallait pas t'exciter comme ça ma perverse préférée ! En fait si je voulais pas te renvoyer le chapitre 6 (je l'ai coupé en 2 parties), c'est que je l'avais complètement réécrit ! D'ailleurs je crois que les changements vont te sauter aux yeux (façon de parler ! enfin quoiqu'avec toi…). J'espère que ce style tout à fait différent va te plaire… mais bon, je suppose que oui vu que tu m'as dit que tu avais apprécié comment j'avais jarté la Lino… A moins que ça ne soit juste parce que c'était la Lino… mah c'est clair qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait (de mon point de vue)… … … Oh et puis oui, d'accord, j'apprécie d'écrire en gore et alors ? De toute façon c'est de ta faute ! J'ai envie d'écrire comme ça depuis qu'on parle de Yoru-sama ! Na ! (oui, je sais, c'est ton tien… *bave bave quand même*) En tout cas encore merci pour tous tes encouragements ! (je réponds à ton mail dès que j'ai fini le prochain chapitre, promis !)

**Wini : **J'espère que tu es satisfaite par la suite (je préviens tout de suite que je suis trèèèès irrégulière quant à mes updates). Le style va beaucoup changer par rapport aux premiers chapitres mais je ne sais pas si ça va plaire… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! *plein de pitites nétoiles dans les yeux* Tu es ma première revieweuse officielle ! *essuie une petite larme* Quel bonheur !

**Mysterious-girl : **

*Sa-chan, devant l'écran de son ordi* O_O

*reregarde son écran d'un air suspicieux*

*se retourne sur sa chaise*

*regarde derrière elle*

*se retourne vers son ordi*

*rescrute son écran*

*reregarde derrière elle par dessus son épaule*

*relit pour la nième fois le commentaire*

*arrive Hirugaky* Kessque tu fais ?

*Sa-chan, pointant du doigt son écran* Ya une review… Je pense pas que c'est pour moi mais ya personne d'autre…

*Hirugaky, regarde l'ordi de Sa-chan* MOUAHAHAHAH !!!

SBLAF

*Hirugaky* Aiieuh !! Ca fait mal !

*Sa-chan* Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?

*Hirugaky, se massant le haut du crâne* Ben faut avouer que recevoir une telle review pour cette fic…

*Sa-chan, reposant sa batte de base-ball* Voui, c'est vrai. De toute façon j'ai aucun mérite vu que le début est naze… 

*s'adressant à sa revieweuse* Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas l'arrêter ! Même si ça doit prendre du temps, je terminerai cette fic ! C'est d'ailleurs dans cette idée que je l'ai reprise ! Mais il se peut que ça soit très irrégulier vu que j'ai complètement changé le scénar et qu'il y a des passages dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça va se dérouler… Par contre, j'espère que tu aimes la suite et que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Car si tu as aimé les premiers chapitres, ça ne sera pas du tout la même chose par après ! Mais bon, une chose à la fois ! Et avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas à me botter les fesses ! ^^ Et pis merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! #^_^# Bye bye ! (Au fait, Sa-chan est mon diminutif, surnom, tout ce que tu veux mah c'est moi. ^^ Et Hirugaky, c'est mon chocobo perso qui sait se transformer en être humain… En fait, c'est un peu un loup-garou mais version chocobo… mdr, c'est un chocobo-garou herbivore ! ^^ )

**ANGE GARDIEN** Chapitre 6 Il faisait sombre, si sombre. Et la douleur l'étreignait, si forte. Un monde différent. Plus aucun repère. Un sentiment de désespoir l'envahi. Ainsi que la sérénité. Après tout, peut-être était-ce là sa destinée. Oui, peut-être… Mais ce n'était pas son choix. 

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, faisant tomber Kero du lit par la même occasion.

« - AIEUH ! Nan mais fait un peu attention ! En plus je faisait un super beau rêve ! Aaah, comme cette tarte à la cerise avait l'air délicieuuuuse ! » (1)

Mais il se fit sérieux en voyant l'air soucieux de sa petite maîtresse. 

« - Pitchoune ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Ce rêve… »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Tu étais dedans ? »

« - Non, pas moi. Mais c'est comme si j'étais à l'intérieur de quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un de très proche… Il était perdu, et avait si mal ! Oh, Kero, c'était vraiment horrible ! Tu crois que ça pourrait être un de mes rêves prémonitoires ? » demanda Sakura.

« - Il n'est pas dit que tous tes rêves soient prémonitoires, loin de là mais… ton pouvoir est grand et cette aptitude à ressentir les émotions de cette personne me font penser qu'en effet, ça pourrait l'être. Mais c'est bien la première fois que tu n'y es pas impliquée ! »

« - Pourtant, c'est comme si je l'était, au fond… »

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » questionna le gardien.

« - Dans ses sentiments, on aurait dit qu'il me faisait… des reproches. »

« - Vraiment ? C'est très bizarre. Peut-être devrions-nous consulter Yué… Mais nous le ferons plus tard ! » reprit-il, de meilleure humeur. « Maintenant, retourne dormir, que tu sois en forme pour ce matin ! »

Sakura fit la moue mais en voyant le petit gardien se mettre en boule au bout de son lit, elle décida d'écouter ses conseils et elle se recoucha.

Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Sa petite tête cherchait qui pouvait être derrière ce rêve…

Non, décidément, elle ne pourrait plus dormir !

Elle se leva et renversa la "peluche" une seconde fois.

« - Hey ! Sakura ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Laisse-moi Kero, il faut que j'y réfléchisse ! »

« - Tu peux pas attendre demain ? En plus Eriol sera là, tu pourras lui demander ! »

« - Oui mais je… »

Kero se retourna, attendant la suite de la phrase et vit Sakura collée à la fenêtre, regardant au travers.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » demanda le petit gardien, voletant lui aussi près de la fenêtre de la chambre.

« - Regarde Kero, c'est Yukito ! » fit Sakura, surprise. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors à cette heure ? »

« - Et ton frère n'est pas avec lui ? »

« - Non, je ne vois Toya nulle part ! Attends… Ecoute ! »

« - Des ronflements ? Mais alors ton frère est dans sa chambre en train de dormir ! »

« - Allons-y ! » déclara Sakura.

Celle-ci revêtit sa robe de chambre et sortit doucement de sa chambre.

« - Sakura, attends-moi ! » cria Kero.

« - Kero, bon sang, fais moins de bruit ! Tu risques de réveiller Toya ! » rouspéta la jeune fille.

« - Désolé ! » chuchota le gardien en retour.

Tout deux passèrent devant sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et descendirent l'escalier silencieusement. Ils longèrent le couloir et, ouvrant la porte donnant sur le jardin, se faufilèrent dehors.

Dans le jardin, les yeux levés vers le ciel, Yukito regardait la lune. Celle-ci était pleine et paraissait immense.

Sakura frissonna et les battements de son cœur se mirent à accélérer sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Avançant doucement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kero qui haussa les épaules. Il semblait aussi perplexe qu'elle.

« - Yukito ? » appela Sakura.

Celui-ci, immobile, paraissait ne pas l'entendre.

« - Yukito ! » répéta Sakura plus fort.

Les yeux vides, dans le vague, il tourna doucement sa tête vers elle et lui annonça d'une voix neutre :

« - Il faut que tu fasses ton choix. Maintenant. »

« - Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna la jeune fille, surprise par cette phrase autant que par l'état étrange de son ami.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, secoua légèrement la tête et s'en retourna à la contemplation de la lune.

« - On arrivera à rien comme ça ! » rouspéta Kero. « Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ? » ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

« - Mon rêve… La personne de mon rêve me reprochait mon choix… » se rappela Sakura.

« - Tu crois que ça impliquait Yukito ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, je… Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Hier, au téléphone ! Eriol ! Il m'avait dit que je devais faire mon choix ! »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Oui, mais il avait dit quelque chose avant… Que je devais écouter les astres… »

« - Oui, bien sûr, c'est logique ! Je comprends vachement mieux maintenant que tu m'as dit ça ! » répliqua ironiquement le petit gardien.

Sakura ne releva pas son ami et dirigea son regard vers Yukito puis vers la lune tout en réfléchissant sur ce conseil d'Eriol.

Puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent et elle se retourna vers le petit ourson.

« - Mais oui ! Kero ! Mon rêve ne concernait pas Yukito mais Yué ! »

« - Quoi ? » se répéta Kero, paumé au plus haut point.

« - Réfléchis ! Eriol me demande d'écouter les astres et cette nuit c'est la pleine lune ! »

« - Et pourquoi te demanderait-il d'écouter la lune ? »

« - Comment se dit "lune" en chinois ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Le visage du petit gardien s'éclaircit lui aussi : « "Yué" ! »

Alors une voix à côté d'eux leur répondit. « C'est exact. »

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir Yukito éclairé par le signe de Clow apparaissant sous lui. Tandis que son corps se soulevait de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, de grandes ailes blanches l'enveloppèrent délicatement. Après plusieurs secondes, les ailes s'écartèrent pour laisser entrevoir le second gardien.

« - Cette nuit n'est pas seulement nuit de pleine lune, mais une éclipse lunaire totale s'accomplira bientôt. »

En effet, en regardant bien, Sakura et Kero pouvaient voir la lune devenir noire sur l'extrême gauche de celle-ci.

« - Le temps est venu, Sakura. »

« - Yué… Mais quel est ce choix ? »

« - Le choix de me garder ou de me laisser partir… »

« - Je dois avoir loupé quelque chose… » intervint Kero, se campant sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. « Depuis quand crois-tu avoir le droit de partir ? Tu dois servir Sakura et la protéger ! C'est notre rôle ! »

« - Cette nuit fait partie de ma destinée, non de la tienne. Reste en dehors de cela Kérobéros. »

« - S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! » demanda Sakura tandis que les deux gardiens s'observaient en chiens de faïence. « Yué, explique-toi, que veux-tu dire ? »

L'ange détacha son regard de l'ourson et fixa sa petite maîtresse quelques secondes avant de lever ses yeux bleus vers l'obscurité du ciel.

« - Tu sais que mon pouvoir s'amenuise de jour en jour… »

Kero voulut l'interrompre mais il le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« - Et le jour où il s'épuisera, je disparaîtrai, moi ainsi que Yukito. Ma force vient de la lune. Les cartes peuvent aider le pouvoir de Kérobéros, pas le mien. Je sais que tu t'acharnes à essayer de lier mon pouvoir au tien mais rien n'y fera. Je n'en connais pas les causes mais cette nuit, deux choix te sont proposés. »

Yué tourna à nouveau son visage vers celui de Sakura et planta son regard dans le sien. « Il te sera permis cette nuit de séparer mon corps de celui de Yukito. »

« - Mais Yué… Tu ne pourras jamais survivre sans Yukito ! » s'exclama Sakura, effarée.

« - En effet, pas dans ce monde. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de ses deux interlocuteurs, il ajouta : « Je ne m'explique pas moi-même comment je le sais. Mais je survivrai. Je serai ailleurs mais je survivrai. » Il soupira et continua ses explications. « Si tu choisis cette alternative, Yukito n'aura plus besoin de quelque source de pouvoir pour vivre. Il deviendra un humain tout à fait normal et pourra passer sa vie avec celui qui l'a choisi. Si tu choisis cette alternative, je disparaîtrai de ce monde dès que les corps se seront séparés. »

« - Mais nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais ! Et qui sait sur quel monde tu peux atterrir ! Peut-être ne seras-tu pas heureux… » finit-elle en murmurant.

« - C'est vrai, je reviendrai pas et personne ne peut prédire ce qui m'attendra là-bas. »

« - Mais, et Eriol ? » demanda Sakura avec espoir.

« - Il n'a su pour le choix qu'il y a peu. » l'arrêta Yué. « Il ne sais rien d'autre lui non plus. Et je sais que même toi, bien que tes pouvoir soient plus puissants que ceux de Clow, tu ne trouveras aucune réponse. »

« - Oh… » murmura Sakura, déçue.

« - L'autre alternative est de laisser passer l'éclipse. Ainsi je resterai ton gardien et partagerai le corps de Yukito. »

Yué jeta un coup d'œil à l'astre lunaire où plus d'un tiers de la surface était devenue noire, et rajouta : « Mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut te décider. »

« - Et toi Yué ? Que désires-tu ? »

Le gardien la regarda et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. « C'est ton choix Sakura, pas le mien ! »

« - Mais ça te concerne ! On parle de ton avenir, de ce qui va peut-être t'arriver dans quelques minutes ! »

Yué secoua la tête négativement, faisant entendre par là qu'il ne se mêlerait en rien dans le choix de sa petite maîtresse.

Résignée, ses yeux se voilèrent et Sakura baissa la tête.

Un long silence s'en suivit et après quelques minutes, la maîtresse des cartes (2) releva les yeux qui s'attardèrent sur l'astre lunaire dont plus des trois-quarts étaient maintenant dans l'obscurité.

« - Es-tu heureux ici ? »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais le gardien, attentif, perçut ces mots.

« - Oui, je suis heureux ici, parmi vous. Pour être sincère, après la mort de Clow, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu être aussi heureux tel que je le suis aujourd'hui. »

Sakura se tourna vers Yué et, parmi ses larmes, lui adressa un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit.

Puis elle glissa sa main sous la chemise de son pyjama (3) et en sorti la petite clef.

Elle la porta aux niveau des yeux et l'observa quelques secondes.

Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et elle chercha la lune du regard, comme si celle-ci allait lui donner la réponse à ses tourments.

Mais elle avait complètement disparue.

Et tournant la tête vers Yué, doucement, elle murmura : « Par le pouvoir de mon étoile et par le pouvoir des astres, j'adresse à cette Nuit le choix de ce dilemme. Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne, que se scindent les corps de Yué et Yukito ! »

Les deux gardiens lui jetèrent un regard surpris mais n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une lumière émana de la petite clef de Sakura et Yué fut entouré peu à peu d'une lumière sombre jusqu'à ce que le sceau de Clow apparaisse sous lui et l'oblige à se retransformer.

Avant que les ailes ne recouvrent totalement le corps du gardien, Sakura contempla les yeux saphirs de l'ange une dernière fois.

« - Adieu mon ami. »

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre. Mais la surprise dans ses yeux disparut et devint tendresse. A son tour, il murmura quelque chose qu'ils n'entendirent pas mais qu'ils purent lire sur ses lèvres, tout comme lui avait dû le faire.

« - Adieu. Et bon anniversaire… »

Les ailes se refermèrent. Puis s'écartèrent. Le corps de Yukito apparut.

Le sceau de Clow disparut à jamais.

Les ténèbres s'éclaircirent peu à peu alors que l'éclipse passait, faisant apparaître l'astre lunaire.

Tandis que Sakura s'avança doucement vers le corps allongé par terre, Kero vint se poser devant elle.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? Tu as dit toi-même que dans ton rêve il te reprochait d'avoir fait ce choix ! Que ce qu'il allait vivre était horrible ! »

« - Oui, c'est vrai… »

« - Alors pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que c'était son destin. »

Devant l'incrédulité de son ami, elle ajouta : « Il disait être heureux avec nous. Je le crois. Mais il n'apparaissait presque plus, et quand il le faisait, il était toujours ailleurs. Oui il était heureux mais il recherchait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver ici. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je sais qu'il le trouvera là-bas. Il a été créé par Clow et son but était de me protéger mais… il subsistait dans Yukito ! Tout être à besoin une complétude ! Yukito n'avait pas Yué, Yukito avait Toya ! Mais Yué n'avait personne ! Je sais qu'en allant là-bas, il trouvera sa plénitude. »

Kero regarda Sakura, surpris, puis lui sourit tristement. « D'accord pitchoune. Je te fais confiance. »

Et comme Yukito se réveillait à côté d'eux : « Allons lui expliquer ça et retournons dormir. Il faut que nous soyons en forme pour la fête ! Et puis tu me dois une tarte à la cerise ! »

A suivre !

NDA : Ouaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!! J'en ai fini avec Sakura euh !!! Ca y est, ma fic va pouvoir commencer !! ^^ 

Reviews si'youplait ? é_è Chapitre 7 pour la semaine prochaine avec l'arrivée de Yué dans le monde de FF8… plutôt mouvementée d'ailleurs comme arrivée ! ^^

(1) Petit coucou à ceux ou celles qui ont lu ma toute première fic « La vérité est ailleurs » ! (complètement naze, faut avouer)

(2) Su-chan, bon sang ! Je savais ton esprit pervers contagieux mais pas à ce point-là ! Voilà que je m'imagine Sakura avec ses cartes ! Eeeeeeerk, le pire c'est qu'elles vont bien ensemble !! ^^ 

(3) Suuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!!!!!!!! La prochaine fois que tu viens chez moi, je te bâillonne et je t'attache ! ……… Méééééééééeuuuuh ! Même ça ça me donne des images mentales !! Na-chan, ça doit être encore pire pour toi ! Comment tu fais pour résister ?


	7. ange gardien 07

Titre : Ange gardien

Auteur : Sallonia

Genre : pigeon qui célèbre son indépendance et se prend pour Superman (Elly ? Mais kesstu fais là ? Na-chan, récupère ton poulain stp ! ^^ ), combat plus ou moins violent, plus ou moins gore…

PASSAGE DE « PG-13 » A « R » !!!!! On m'a fait remarquer que je devrais mieux passer en R car ça commence à devenir violent. Personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'un joueur de ff serait choqué par ce style d'écriture mais il est vrai que plus tard dans la fic, violence, douleur et sang ainsi que persécution des personnages seront omniprésents. Donc, pour ceux ou celles que ça pourrait choquer, je préviens que je passe dès maintenant en R ! Voilà ! ^^

Base : Yué dans le monde de FF8

Petite note : Et voilà l'air grave et combatif de l'angounet bariolé de sang. ^^ Ca vous donnera un avant-goût de ce que je prévois comme genre dans certains des chapitres suivants…

Et pis une petite question à la fin de ce chapitre. Si vous voulez y répondre, ça serait sympa ! ^^

Disclamer : Hirugaky voulait bien remplacer Yué mais je me suis dit que ça ferait vachement moins classe durant les combats vu qu'il préfère s'enfuir à toutes jambes au lieu de se battre… Alors bon, je garde Yué mais l'est pas à moi. Propriété de Clamp, blablabla. Idem pour FF8, le monde et les persos (à part Mariva et Yuni) sont toujours pas à moi. Quand ils m'ont vue arriver la hache au poing, réclamant un changement de prorpio, ils ont pas voulu me laisser rentrer… Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs… ^^ 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Su-chan :** Alors toi non plus tu n'as pas trouvé un autre mot pour boule d'énergie ? ^^ Pour les batailles je sais pas moi ! J'écris ce que j'imagine, c'est tout. Par contre, quand je me relis, je me comprends mais j'ai toujours peur que personne d'autre que moi ne comprenne ce que j'écris. Pour moi c'est simple puisque j'ai l'image en tête mais je ne sais pas si les autres l'auront ou pas. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la bataille avec Orphen dans Sekai no Mado (faudra que je continue cette fic un jour…). Particulièrement pour celle-là, j'avais vraiment comme un mini film en tête et j'ai eu du mal à le mettre par écrit… Mais bon, je fais comme je peux ! En tout cas je te remercie énormément pour tes relectures ! Et pis pour tes mails aussi ! Ils me font vachement plaisir et ça me motive pour continuer à écrire !

ANGE GARDIEN Chapitre 7 

Yué se réveilla doucement.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui.

Il faisait encore jour, le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Il était dans une sorte de plaine. Se retournant, il remarqua un petit village à quelques minutes de marche.

Ne voulant pas traîner là plus longtemps, il voulut se diriger vers les habitations lorsqu'il entendit un cri provenant de derrière une petite colline.

Il n'hésita pas et, déployant ses ailes, s'envola vers l'origine du haro.

Il découvrit une petite fille, prise aux piège par une dizaine de monstres comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

Quelques-uns ressemblaient un peu à des léopards en plus grand, d'autres étaient couverts d'écailles ou possédaient de grandes griffes acérées. Il y en avait même un qui disposait d'ailes écailleuses et particulièrement tranchantes. Tous étaient gigantesques et semblaient très puissants.

Bien que depuis son arrivée dans ce monde le gardien avait sentit tous ses pouvoirs lui revenir, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais les affronter. Non, il devait emporter la fille et fuir vers le village.

Il accéléra et tendit la main, prêt à saisir la gamine.

Mais au dernier moment, le Sulfor le remarqua et s'abattit sur lui. Rapide, il arriva au-dessus de lui et lui asséna un grand coup de griffes dans le dos.

Yué crut un instant que le monstre lui avait arraché les ailes tant la douleur était immense.

Il se trouva projeté à côté de la petite fille, au centre des ennemis. Il était encerclé.

Le combat était devenu inévitable…

Il espérait que ses ailes n'étaient pas trop endommagées, mais en les bougeant légèrement, il remarqua qu'il pouvait encore les utiliser sans qu'aucune douleur vraiment insupportable se fasse sentir.

Mais en sentant un liquide chaud parcourir son dos, il se dit qu'il était loin d'être indemne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant qui lui adressait un regard où se mêlait crainte, surprise et espoir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser à terre parmi tous ces monstres. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la prendre avec lui alors qu'il allait se battre…

« - Et merde ! »

Il s'élança.

S'envolant à l'horizontal, au ras du sol, il envoya plusieurs sphères d'énergies vers les deux Marsupiaux et le Moloch qui, comme il l'avait espéré, l'avaient suivis immédiatement. La première frappa directement la tête d'un Marsupial, qui explosa sous le choc de l'énergie pure. Le corps s'affaissa par terre et fit trébucher le Moloch juste derrière lui. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse se relever, Yué entreprit un arc de cercle et lui envoya un globe d'énergie dans le ventre, là où la couche d'écailles semblait la moins épaisse. L'ancien gardien sourit en voyant le trou béant qui se trouvait maintenant à la place de son estomac. Le Moloch s'effondra sur le Marsupial, tous deux sans vie.

Yué s'écarta vivement et évita de justesse un puissant coup de crocs.

Le deuxième Marsupial.

Sa sphère de pouvoir avait seulement touché une épaule, réduisant la patte avant gauche à l'état de moignon sanglant.

L'animal bondit tandis que l'ange tendait la main, paume vers le monstre.

Le Marsupial connut le même sort que le précédent.

Trois abattus. Reste sept.

Le Sulfor rugit dans son dos.

Yué se retourna et envoya de l'énergie.

Croyant à une attaque, le Sulfor battit en retraite et s'écarta.

L'énergie toucha la petite fille de plein fouet.

Une sorte de bouclier s'établit alors tout autour d'elle.

Bien, il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de ça.

Il se protégea lui-même d'un bouclier qui lui sauva la vie comme un sort de feu s'encastra dedans.

Le Polyphage voulut l'asséner d'un coup de queue mais l'ancien gardien s'envola hors de sa portée. Mais le Sulfor eut vite fait de le rattraper et se posta, comme la dernière fois, derrière lui et donna un grand coup de griffe. Sa vitesse étant inférieure, Yué ne sut éviter tout à fait le coup et les griffes du monstre s'enfoncèrent dans son bras droit. Retenant un cri de douleur, il referma ses ailes et descendit en piqué tout en envoyant des sphères de pouvoir sur le Marsupial et le Moloch restant. Le premier reçut l'énergie pure sur son flan gauche et le corps se sectionna en deux. Après un rugissement empli de fureur autant que de douleur, l'animal n'émit plus aucun son. Le Moloch voulut se protéger de l'énergie avec sa queue. Celle-ci explosa. L'extrémité tomba par terre, inerte, et les quelques centimètres qui dépassaient encore étaient inutilisables. Yué se campa donc sur son dos et remarqua la finesse de son cou. La tête tomba, comme la queue.

Le Polyphage revint à l'attaque, accompagné d'un Kanibal et du Sulfor.

Yué s'élança vers eux, gagnant de la vitesse. Les trois monstres s'arrêtèrent et préparèrent chacun leur attaque.

Alors qu'il arrivait sur eux, il esquiva les attaques en s'envola à la verticale. Il passa au-dessus d'eux, se retourna et attaqua.

Le Polyphage fut touché sur le dos mais les écailles le protégèrent grandement. Le Kanibal reçut l'énergie en plein dos. L'attaque l'affectait moins que le Moloch mais du sang s'écoulait abondamment de la plaie béante. Une seconde attaque suffirait à l'achever. Le Sulfor, quant à lui, avait reçut l'énergie dans son aile gauche et un large trou l'empêchait de voler convenablement.

La contre-attaque le prit par surprise.

Un deuxième Kanibal s'était approché de lui et il l'attrapa, le plaquant contre lui.

Le Polyphage, quasi indemne, s'approcha de lui en courant. En un instant il fit face à Yué et pesa de tout son poids sur ses pattes avant pour se retourner et donner un puissant coup de queue en plein dans le visage de l'ange.

La douleur se fit perçante et le sang coula.

Le gardien tenta d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Ils étaient intacts. Il semblait que le monstre avait raté son coup et que Yué l'avait reçu entre les deux yeux.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ériger un bouclier plus puissant, le Polyphage repassa à l'attaque et envoya un sort de feu, combiné avec un sort de poison du Xylomide qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'à présent. Le double sort le frappa de plein fouet dans l'abdomen.

Il fut envoyé, avec le Kanibal, quelques mètres plus loin où ils tombèrent lourdement par terre.

L'ancien gardien accusa le coup et ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

Sous le choc, le monstre le lâcha et Yué se dégagea rapidement, se tenant le ventre. Et, avant que les autres ne rappliquent, il lui envoya quatre globes d'énergie. Deux dans la poitrine, où le cœur fut atteint, et deux dans la tête, où le cerveau fut touché après que la boîte crânienne eut explosé.

Plus que quatre.

Il devait faire vite. Son ventre et son bras droit lui faisaient atrocement mal. Le sang coulait dans ses yeux, rendant les formes plus floues. La douleur des attaques qu'il avait subit et le poison qui s'infiltrait en lui, engourdissant peu à peu son corps ne lui permettraient pas de tenir encore très longtemps. Surtout que son énergie s'affaiblissait elle aussi.

Il se retourna et envoya un boule d'énergie sous le Polyphage. L'explosion renversa le monstre sur le dos, offrant à vue sa chaire tendre.

Yué s'élança. Une seule attaque vint à bout du monstre.

Continuant sur sa lancée, il survola le dernier Kanibal et attendit qu'il ait le dos bien exposé avant de lancer son assaut. Pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cœur mais les poumons qui furent touchés et il s'écroula dans un râle tandis que l'ancien gardien envoya d'autres sphères de pouvoir vers le Sulfor et le Xylomide.

Le premier reçut l'attaque dans la seconde aile et se trouva dans l'impossibilité de se déplacer par la voie des airs. Le second parut ne rien ressentir de l'agression. Il tenta même un deuxième sort de poison que Yué évita de justesse.

Il vola jusqu'à arriver en face du Xylomide et se posa à terre, reposant ses ailes pour quelques secondes.

La matière dont ce monstre était fait semblait résister à son offensive.

Bien, il lui faudrait attendre un peu.

Peu après, le Xylomide, voyant son ennemi immobile, ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une nouvelle attaque empoisonnée.

Yué ouvrit grand ses ailes, s'envola vers le monstre et lui lança l'énergie dans la gueule ouverte. Le monstre implosa.

L'ancien gardien se reposa et essaya tant bien que mal de trouver son équilibre. Le poison allait bientôt accomplir son œuvre.

Il vit le Sulfor foncer vers lui.

Plus qu'un. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant.

Yué ne tenta même pas de s'envoler.

Il brandit ses deux mains devant lui et concentra toute son énergie restante.

La tête du Sulfor explosa sous la masse d'énergie pure, tout comme le premier Marsupial qu'il avait abattu.

Et il s'écroula.

Le bouclier de la petite fille disparut et celle-ci s'approcha de l'ange.

« - Monsieur ? » murmura-t-elle.

Au loin, le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre.

Se furent les deux derniers sons qu'il perçut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il faisait sombre, si sombre. Et la douleur l'étreignait, si forte. Un monde différent. Plus aucun repère. Un sentiment de désespoir l'envahi. Ainsi que la sérénité. Après tout, peut-être était-ce là sa destinée. Oui, peut-être… 

Mais ce n'était pas son choix.

Yué ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans un lit.

Il faisait nuit. A côté de lui, l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé s'était assoupie dans un vieux fauteuil.

Il sourit et se rendormi.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. La petite fille n'était plus là mais un mouvement sur sa gauche lui indiqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Doutant que ce fut un ennemi, il tourna lentement la tête et découvrit une jeune femme qui lui souriait.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? »

« - Je m'appelle Mariva. Je suis la mère de Yuni, la petite fille dont vous avez sauvé la vie. Vous êtes dans notre maison, à Winhill. Cela fait bientôt deux jours que vous dormez. Le docteur doit repasser d'ici quelques heures, vous feriez mieux de ne pas bouger. » répondit la jeune femme.

« - Et l'enfant ? »

« - Elle n'a rien. »

« - Vous avez souvent des monstres comme ça ? »

« - Pas depuis la victoire sur Ultimecia. D'ailleurs c'est étrange car même avant cela, les monstres aux abords des villes étaient beaucoup plus faibles ! Et lorsque la BGU est passée par ici, il n'y en avait aucun dans les parages… »

Le gardien se retint de poser plus de question, au risque de devoir expliquer d'où il venait. Mais il pris soin de noter de se renseigner sur cette Ultimecia.

Mariva prit congé en lui conseillant de se reposer encore un peu, ce qu'il fit.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle revint accompagnée du médecin et de la petite fille.

« - Alors mon jeune ami ! Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il alors que Yuni accouru dans les bras de l'ange.

« - Je crois que ça pourrait être pire… » répondit-il en soulevant la gamine et en la posant à côté de lui sur le lit.

Tandis qu'il demandait à Yué de s'asseoir et qu'il enlevait les bandages, le docteur lui donna quelques explications : « Je t'ai administré un ether qui a totalement stoppé l'effet du poison. Ta blessure au ventre ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Même chose pour le dos. Comme ce ne sont pas les ailes mais leur base qui a été atteinte, deux potions ont suffit à fermer la plaie. Mais je te déconseille cependant d'utiliser tes ailes pendant une petite semaine. Le bras, c'est autre chose. Il faudra plus de temps. La plaie est profonde mais pas incurable. Les griffes de ce Sulfor devaient contenir un poison spécial. En tout cas, même l'association d'ether et de potion n'a pas suffit. Il faudra que tu en prennes un de chaque tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir pendant cinq jours, c'est bien compris ? »

Alors que Yué acquiesça, le docteur rajouta : « Pour le front, la plaie s'est refermée mais tu garderas une cicatrice à vie… Tu as eu de la chance, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il te prenne un œil ! Sinon les bandages ne sont plus nécessaires sauf pour le bras. Mais ne pose pas de tissu sur tes ailes pour l'instant. Il vaut mieux que tu restes un peu dos nu pendant quelques jours. »

Il referma sa mallette.

« - Bien, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un autre patient qui m'attend. Ce n'est plus la peine que je revienne, tu es en bonne voie de rétablissement ! Ce qui est assez exceptionnel, il faut l'avouer ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire par là, l'ancien gardien regarda le médecin s'éloigner quand une voix fluette se fit entendre près de lui.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il se retourna vers les deux grands yeux noisette qui le regardaient. « Yué. »

« - Moi c'est Yuni ! C'est beau comme nom, Yué. Mais c'est bizarre, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« - Lune. » répondit-il simplement, amusé par l'enjouement de la gamine.

« - Vraiment ? Moi ça veut rien dire du tout Yuni. Et tes ailes ? Comment ça se fait que tu les as tout le temps ? Tu es un Seed pas vrai ? Pour être aussi fort tu peux être qu'un Seed ! Moi aussi plus tard je voudrais aller m'inscrire dans un Garden ! J'aimerais bien aller à la BGU avec Mr. Leonhart. Il est vraiment très mignon ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs tu es très beau ! Tu viens de la BGU aussi ? »

« - Yuni ! Retiens un peu ta langue au lieu de dire toutes ses sottises ! »

La petite fille soupira. « Oui maman. »

Yué lui jeta un regard compatissant et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de se lever.

« - Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop bouger. »

« - Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

« - Quoi ? Mais le docteur a dit… enfin, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas rester ici encore quelques jours ? »

« - J'ai … Il me reste quelque chose à faire. »

« - Une mission ? » demanda la petite Yuni.

« - Oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça. »

« - Alors vous allez partir ? » ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

Yué rit à la petite fille et tourna son regard vers la mère. 

« - Mais il me faudrait une arme. »

« - Vous ne trouverez pas d'armes très performantes à Winhill. » lui répondit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de sa fille. « Mais en allant vers le nord-est, à Timber, vous pourrez trouver quelque chose de plus adéquat. »

« - Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » dit-il en se levant.

Mariva secoua la tête. « C'est à nous de vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Yuni et Winhill de ces monstres. » Et elle ajouta en pointant du doigt une petite bourse en cuir : « Tenez, c'est pour vous. De la part du maire et de tout le village. »

Yué l'ouvrit et découvrit l'argent qu'avaient amassé tous les habitants.

« - Non, je ne peux pas accepter. »

« - Prenez-les, nous vous les donnons de bon cœur. Et puis vous avez bien besoin d'un arme non ? »

L'ange se retourna vers le lit et vit la jeune femme lui sourire chaleureusement.

« - Merci. » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison. En s'éloignant, il se retourna une dernière fois et adressa un sourire à Mariva et à la petite Yuni qui lui faisait de grand signes par la fenêtre.

« - Au revoir Yué !! Si tu as le temps, passe nous voir !! »

« - Je n'y manquerai pas ! » lui répondit-il avec un signe de la main.

Et il quitta Winhill pour se diriger vers le nord-est.

Bien que le docteur lui avait conseillé de ne pas utiliser ses ailes, il ne put s'empêcher de voler pour arriver à Timber avant le coucher du soleil.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la cité, le soleil descendait doucement sur l'horizon.

Il posa la longue cape sur son dos pour camoufler ses ailes et entra dans la ville.

Un grand bruit le fit se retourner.

Un énorme bâtiment gris bleuté décollait.

Une jeune femme qui s'amusait de son ébahissement lui adressa la parole : « La BGU continue sa tournée vers Dollet ! Toujours aussi impressionnant pas vrai ? »

Yué acquiesça faiblement et se renseigna où il pourrait trouver un marchand d'armes.

Arrivé à la boutique indiquée, il entra et son regard s'attarda sur une épée un peu spéciale suspendue au mur.

« - Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« - Oui, il me faudrait une arme. »

« - Nous avons toutes sortes d'armes ! Des pistolets, des carabines, des armes blanches, des… »

« - Je voudrais celle qui est accrochée au mur. »

« - Oh, intéressé par une Gunblade ? Ce type d'arme est très difficile à manier ! »

« - Je me débrouillerai. »

« - Bien, comme vous voulez. »

Le vendeur alla décrocher l'arme et la tendit à Yué qui, sous son œil étonné, accomplit parfaitement quelques passades et ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par le poids de l'arme.

« - Elle est parfaite, je la prends ! »

« - Si vous le souhaitez, je peux encore un peu l'améliorer… »

Plus de la moitié de la bourse du gardien y passa mais il était très satisfait de cet achat.

Il se dirigea ensuite près de la gare et trouva dans un petit magasin plus de livres et de revues sur Ultimécia qu'il n'osait espérer. En effet, pour les un an de la victoire du chef des Seed, plusieurs éditions spéciales avaient été publiées et il put se renseigner sur la sorcière, sur les Gardens et sur les Seed.

Après avoir acheté quelques-unes de ces revues, ainsi qu'une carte de ce monde et quelques potions et ethers, Yué se dirigea vers l'hôtel qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

Il y loua une chambre pour un moment succinct et dès que la porte de la pièce se referma dans son dos, il retira sa cape, posa son épée contre une chaise et s'affala sur le lit.

Il resta ainsi à contempler le plafond pendant quelques minutes puis il se rassit.

Son regard tomba sur le miroir en face de lui et il ne put empêcher ses doigts de parcourir la cicatrice qui ornait maintenant son front.

Cicatrice se situant entre ses deux yeux saphirs.

Il détourna la tête et entreprit de feuilleter ces magazines.

Il sourit en tombant sur une photo de la BGU.

D'ici quelques heures, après s'être reposé, il partirait pour Dollet.

A suivre !

Merci à Angefantasy pour son appellation de 'sphères de pouvoir' !! ^_~

NDA : Alors, quoi que vous en pensez de ce style ? Au plus on avancera dans cette fic, au plus j'écrirai dans ce style (normalement).

Sinon j'ai une petite question : j'ai commencé une fic CrossOver FF8 et Orphen qui s'appelle Sekai no Mado. Mais je n'ai pour l'instant que deux chapitres. En sachant que je ne risque pas d'écrire le troisième avant que je n'ai écrit le chapitre 13 voire le chapitre 14 d'Ange gardien, est-ce que vous voulez que je le publie quand même ? (réponses dans les reviews) Voilà ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 8 ! Et si vous voulez bien me laisser une ch'tite review pour ce chapitre, ça me ferait 'achement plaisir car c'est la première fois que j'écris un si long combat et je voudrais savoir si ça vous a plu et si c'est pas trop « lourd » ! Sinon je mets pas la suite ! è_é …… ^^   Merci !

(1) J'en ai marre de toujours dire "boule d'énergie" ! Si quelqu'un a autre chose, je suis prenante !


	8. ange gardien 08

Titre : Ange gardien

Auteur : Sallonia, dit Sa-chan, la troisième folle des canards… c'est pas grave… moi aller faire dodo ^^ 

Genre : yaoi (ça avance, ça avance… tout doucement mais ça avance ^^ ) et martyrisation de la pouffe bleue et, OUI MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! PROJET DE LARGAGE !! VOUS AVEZ BIEN ENTENDU ! ALLEZ, C'EST LE MOMENT DE FAIRE DES AFFAIRES !! UNE POUFFE BLEUE ! UNE POUFFE BLEUE ! UNE BELLE GROSSE POUFFE BLEUE BIEN RONDE !! PAS CHER ! PAS CHER ! CINQ POUR LE PRIX DE ZERO, PLUS DEUX GRATUITES !! QUI EN VEUT DE MES POUFFES BLEUES ?? (comment ça je suis contente de m'en débarrasser ? ^^ )

Base : 20 000 lieux sous les mers … ah non, autant pour moi, FF8

Petite note : Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, cette réunion qui était super importante pour ma fic il y a quelques années de ça est devenu un truc complètement futile… mais bon, je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose de potable…

Et pis une petite question : y a quelqu'un qui lit mes conneries en début et en fin de chapitre à part Su-chan ? ô_õ Notamment la question sur Sekai au chap7 ?

Disclamer : Les persos d'ff8 m'appartiennent pas (à part Vynno mais vu ce que je vais en faire, je suis certaine qu'il aurait préféré ne pas m'appartenir…) et le calamar géant appartient à Victor Hugo… N'empêche, je me demande comment il ferait pour faire rentrer un calamar géant dans une des fontaines du campus (question existentielle du jour ^^ )

Réponses aux reviews :

**Malicial :** Merciiii ! ^___^ Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! J'avais peur que Sakura avec ff8 ça fasse trop contraste mais là tu me rassures ! ^^ Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! ^^

**Naw :** Désolée pour l'attente à la réponse de ton mail mais je réponds toujours au prochain chapitre… j'espère que tu m'en veux pas ? é_è Sinon, un grand merci pour ton mail !!! Il m'a beaucoup encouragé ! ^^ Et pis je suis contente que tu trouves le crossover pas trop lourd… Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que Sakura et FF8 ça suive tellement comme mondes ! ^^ Alors je suis rassurée ! A part ça, on peut dire que tu sais trouver les points forts ! ^^ En effet, je peux déjà te dire que la rencontre entre Squall et Yué sera très intéressante, même … « détonnante » si je puis dire… ^^ Quand à la cicatrice de Yué, je l'ai mise pour quelques très bonnes raisons ! Ca ressemblance avec Squall en est une. ^^ Mais réfléchi bien, Squall n'est pas le seul à posséder une cicatrice… ^_^ Enfin bref, tu verras qu'un grand doute sera jeté à la fin du chapitre 9 !! Et puis voilà la suite ! Nettement moins sérieuse cette suite… ^^

**Lunicorne :** Marchiiii !! ^___^ Voilà la suite ! (qui a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu ^^ ) J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

**Angefantasy :** ###^_^### Tu me fais rougir ! ^_^ Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé le combat de Yué ! J'avais pas mal peur sur ce point. Sinon pour les sphères d'énergie j'y avais pas du tout pensé ! (*Hirugaky* Baka ! *Sa-chan* Mais euh ! Couché le chien ! *Hirugaky* Mais euh toi même ! Chuis pas un chien, chuis un chocobo ! *Sa-chan* A cervelle de poulet, on avait compris ! *Hirugaky* Ben quoi ? Elle était pas bien ma proposition ? *Sa-chan* Remplacer boule d'énergie par boule puante, merci bien ! *Hirugaky* ^^ ) Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Je leur ai trouvé un nom mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser tant qu'il n'a pas rencontré les Seed… ^^ Et puis voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Ce chapitre-ci est pas fameux mais j'aime beaucoup le suivant… L'intrigue y est beaucoup plus présente ! ^^

ANGE GARDIEN Chapitre 8 

La réunion allait commencer dans peu de temps. Le chef des Seed ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir du premier étage et passa devant la salle de classe.

« - Chef Squall ! »

Le Seed se retourna pour voir sortir de la classe une trentaine d'élèves.

« - Vynno … Vous vous rendez au sous-sol ? »

« - Oui, en effet … nous sommes un des derniers groupes. Car avouez que se rendre à plus de deux cents au sous-sol en une seule fois pourrait paraître plus que suspect ! »

« - Mais vous avez toute ma confiance pour gérer cette situation. »

« - J'en suis conscient. »

« - Je voudrais néanmoins encore vous poser une question et vous demander un service… »

« - Quels sont-ils ? »

« - Je voudrais savoir où se trouvent… »

« - MON CERISIER DU PRINTEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Sortant de l'ascenseur, arriva à toute vitesse un mollusque bleu dégoulinant de partout prêt à se jeter sur sa proie et à la retenir à mort avec les ventouses de ses horribles tentacules.

Le chef des Seed se colla dos au mur, entraînant Vynno et le plaquant au mur à son tour avec son bras droit, tandis que la trentaine d'élèves se sépara de chaque côté, laissant place à un passage où ledit mollusque s'engagea. Ne pouvant arrêter sa course tant elle glissait et était emportée par son élan, la linoatrus pievrus mollusquis gluetatris alla s'encastrer dans la porte à la fin du couloir dans un grand SBLAF.

« - Linoa… » soupira Squall. « Elle est sortie de la fontaine plus vite que prévu celle-là ! »

« - Vous étiez au courant ? » demanda l'un des élèves.

« - Bien sûr ! » répondit Squall. « Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde ! »

« - Elle est tout de même restée coincée plus de huit heures dans l'eau ! » fit remarquer un autre élève.

« - Oui, et bien ce n'est pas assez à mon avis ! » fit le chef des Seed en riant, sous le regard surpris de tous.

« - Au fait, pourriez-vous me dire où sont l'instructrice Trèpe ainsi que les Seed Zell, Irvine et Selphie ? »

« - Au campus. » répondit une élève. « Comme vous ne vouliez pas qu'ils soient avertis, nous les avons un peu écartés et ils sont en train de choisir la musique pour le bal. »

« - Parfait. » fit Squall.

Puis celui-ci se tourna vers Vynno, remarqua seulement qu'il était contre lui et que son bras droit était redescendu pour que sa main vienne serrer son avant-bras qu'il tenait toujours, et il prononça un rapide « désolé » quand il le relâcha.

Vynno s'écarta, légèrement écarlate, et bredouilla un semblant de phrase :

« - Ce n'est … bien … euh, rien … vous vouliez me monter, euh, me montrer, me montrer ! … me montrer … euh … non …euh … me demander quelque chose ? »

« - En effet… » sourit Squall en ayant une pensée pour son père en regardant son élève.

« - Je voudrais que vous alliez chercher Shu aux commandes de la BGU. Comme Nida est en salle de réunion également, j'irai chercher Quistis et Selphie pour la remplacer. Conduisez tous les élèves restant au sous-sol et prévenez-les de mon éventuel retard… Il me reste une vingtaine de minutes et ça devrait suffire mais on ne sait jamais… »

« - A vos ordres ! »

Et tous les élèves s'éloignèrent vers l'ascenseur tandis que le chef des Seed se tourna vers Linoa qui avait repris connaissance et se décollait de la porte avec un SPLOP bien caractérisé de l'espèce. Elle remarqua la présence de Squall et voulut s'élancer dans ses bras avec un « mon lait de coco » sur le bout des lèvres quand le téléphone portable du Seed sonna. Celui-ci s'empressa de décrocher en faisant signe à Linoa de patienter sagement.

« - Leonhart… »

« - Squall ? »

« - Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Comme ça fait du bien de t'entendre à nouveau… »

« - Tu exagères ! » rit Squall. « Ca fait à peine dix minutes que je suis parti ! »

« - Oui, je sais… n'y fait pas attention… » et il continua, changeant de conversation : « Je t'appelle au sujet du ragnarock… »

« - Déjà ? » fit Squall, surpris.

« - Oui, Geyser m'a téléphoné pendant que je prenais mon bain et … »

« - J'ai droit aux détails ? »

« - Quels détails ? »

« - Depuis quand tu prends ton bain tout seul ? »

« - Squall ! »

« - MDR ! »

Et au loin, il entendit la réflexion de Kyros : « Digne fils de son père ! »

« - Alors ? »

« - Nan, c'est pas d'ton âge ! »

« - Méééé euhh ! Belle-maman ? »

Cette fois, Squall entendit Kyros prendre le téléphone de son père pour lui adresser la parole : « Disons que si tu conclus, on se partagera les récits, d'accord ? »

« - Ca marche ! »

« - Nan mais ça va pas ?! » fit Laguna en reprenant le téléphone à Kyros.

« - Voyons papa ! Je t'ai connu largement plus compréhensif sur le sujet ! »

« - Tu l'as cherché ! Et je te signale que je t'appelle pour parler sérieusement ! … Tu sais aller dans l'hydre ? »

« - Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. » fit le Seed, joignant le geste à la parole et laissant Linoa poireauter là.

« - Dans le poste de pilotage, allume l'écran qui est juste à côté des commandes du bouclier… »

« - C'est fait. »

« - Attends, je demande au doc… »

« - Il est avec toi ? »

« - Oui, je suis dans le laboratoire… Voilà, tu dois entrer dans le programme de détection… Tu sais comment faire ? »

« - Oui, je l'ai déjà utilisé… J'y suis. »

« - Dans la case vide de la colonne de gauche, encode les lettres P.B.H.A.E.K.N.O.I.U.X suivies du nombre 972, et confirme… qu'est-il indiqué ? » (1)

« - Rien pour l'instant… il calcule et construit des hypothèses, des tableaux et des diagrammes à une vitesse incroyable… Ah, je crois que ça y est ! »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Il y a trois lignes avec des chiffres … la première indique 66, la deuxième 83,62 et la troisième 121,78. »

« - … J'y comprends rien… »

« - Qu'en dit Geyser ? A quoi servent ces informations ? »

« - C'est à propos de notre « ennemi » … le doc pense avoir trouvé un moyen de savoir quand il attaquera… »

« - Dans 66 jours ? »

« - Peut-être… mais alors les autres chiffres ? »

« - Ce sont des nombres décimaux, cela ne peut pas être une donnée de temps ! Non, ce serait plutôt… un lieu… Mais oui bien sûr ! »

« - Squall ? »

« - Père, les nombres décimaux indiquent un endroit par la latitude et la longitude ! »

« - Mais oui pien zûr ! » répliqua à son tour Geyser en tapotant sur un clavier.

Dans l'hydre, Squall en fit de même et ils s'exclamèrent tout deux : « La BGU… »

« - La BGU ? » fit Laguna. « Mais elle ne cesse de bouger ! »

« - Oui, mais actuellement, nous nous dirigeons vers notre ancien emplacement qui correspond à ces données… »

« - Et bien allez vous installer ailleurs ! »

« - Pour qu'il attaque une grande ville à la place ? Non, nous ne pouvons pas courir ce risque… Père, je voudrais que tu avertisses tout d'abord Esthar. Je sais qu'ils sont sages, sauront ce qu'il faut faire et ils t'écouteront. Ensuite, tu préviendras les présidents. Ils te tiennent en estime et t'écouteront eux aussi… mais qu'ils n'avertissent la population que dans une dizaine de jours, le temps pour eux de s'organiser et de faire en sorte de ne créer aucun mouvement de panique. Et en dernier lieu, avertis les Gardens. Ils me demanderont confirmation et s'y prépareront discrètement. Moi-même, dès la semaine prochaine, je l'annoncerai à la BGU. »

« - Tu en es sûr ? »

« - Certain. »

« - Bien, alors tu peux compter sur moi. »

« - Merci père. »

« - Tu vas revenir me voir ? »

« - Ce soir nous nous poserons à Deling. Demain, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible … disons jeudi ? »

« - D'accord, Kyros et moi t'attendrons au palais présidentiel… »

« - Tâche de conclure d'ici-là ! » cria Kyros au loin.

« - T'inquiète belle-maman ! La Lino m'attend dans le couloir elle va plus faire long feu ! »

« - Hey ! Ne recommencez pas avec ça vous deux ! »

« - A jeudi ! » finit Kyros avant que Laguna ne l'empêche de continuer par un baiser langoureux.

« - Pas devant Geyser ! Trouvez-vous une chambre ! »

« - D'accord, d'accord ! Salut fiston !! »

« - Au revoir 'pa ! Salut belle-maman ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

Squall raccrocha en souriant.

Puis il sortit du ragnarock, se massant la tempe de la main gauche quand il l'aperçut dans le couloir.

« - Linoa… » soupira Squall.

_/Oh ça non, elle n'allait plus faire long feu…/_

Le chef des Seed se dirigea vers elle alors que le « bruit » se faisait plus lancinant.

A suivre.

NDA : ATTENTION !! POUR LES LECTRICES ET LECTEURS !! (pour qui d'autre, on se le demande… euh, bref ^^ ) Quelques passages du chapitre 7 ont été modifiés ! Le plus important se situe à la fin du chapitre, lorsque Yué est arrivé à Dollet ! En effet, si je ne changeais pas des phrases en rapport au temps, les chapitres de cette fic n'auraient pas collés. C'est surtout la dernière phrase en fait (je sais, c'est pas grand-chose mais ça aurait pu changer énormément le fil de l'histoire… vous pourrez vous en rendre compte au prochain chapitre). Merci !

Sinon… une pitite review s'iou plaît ? éè

 (1) Note culturelle ^_^ : Bakou est un démon de la mythologie japonaise, dévoreur d'âmes et de songes … et le phénix vit 972 fois plus longtemps que l'être humain … valà ! ^^ Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic…


	9. ange gardien 09

Titre : Ange gardien

Auteur : Sallonia, dit Sa-chan, la martyriseuse de canards

Genre : Personne n'en veut de la pouffe bleue ? Bon, ben alors : LARGAGE DE LA POUFFE ! DEGAGEZ LE TERRAIN, ON LARGUE LE MOLLUSQUE ! Célébrons l'événement ! La baleine retourne en mer ! On s'en fout qu'elle sait pas nager ^^

Base : le cerveau à la sadique de service, j'ai nommé : Na-chan ! Ah ben nan, c'est du ff8 ! ^^ Désolée Na-chan, j'ai dû être trop sadique kekpart…

Petite note : Voilà notamment un chapitre qualifié de « R » 'Tention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! D'autres me poseront la question « pourquoi tu mets ça en R ? » (je ne vise personne Na-chan) Tout simplement, parce qu'il existe encore des pitits gens innocents… (*Hirugaky* Mouais, plausible.) … des pitits gens innocents qui lisent des fanfics tout aussi innocentes (*Hirugaky* Vachement moins plausible… Impensable serait le qualificatif exact…) Hem ! Bon, ben disons que la sensibilité varie d'une personne à une autre… (par exemple, ce qui sera le cas pour quelques chapitres, dès que Madame Piqûre fera son apparition, je noterai le chapitre « double R »… mais non Su-chan, je parle pas de toi… enfin, presque pas ^^ )

Disclamer : Le monde et les persos d'ff8 m'appartiennent pas, Yué non plus, à la limite, le canard pourrait être à moi (génial, j'ai un canard ! -_-). Sinon l'assassin mystérieux à la fin ben… je sais pas s'il peut m'appartenir ou pas, faudra que je me renseigne… ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Angefantasy :** Je te signale tout de suite que ce chapitre est la réponse à ta question : j'ai fini de martyriser Linoa ! ^^ Au fait, pourquoi n'oserais-tu pas dire que sa seule utilité est de se rendre ridicule ? Tu aimes bien Linoa en fait ? Je l'avoue, moi je l'aimais bien… jusqu'à ce que je découvre une chose ô combien essentiel à la vie : la fanfiction ! ^^

Mais euh ! T'as pas le droit de supposer les bonnes réponses !lol Voui, en effet, c'est bien ça la réunion (un potentiel dramatique cette fic ? vraiment ?). Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'aurais mieux voulu lui accorder moins d'importance… parce que là ça fait un peu gros ^^

Pour l'aide de Yué, on ne verra ça que vers la fin de la fic… enfin, si je ne change pas encore mon scénar entre-deux. Mais peu à peu tout va se dévoiler et même si ce n'est pas dit clairement, ça sera gros comme une maison ^^ 

Mais pour les trois balafrés dans la même pièce, disons que ce sera intéressant, très intéressant… possessivité, tromperie, agressivité, colère, jalousie, combats… mais bon, ne dévoilons pas tout !

Encore merci pour tes reviews qui me font super plaisir ! Je n'en revenais pas quand j'ai vu que j'en avais une le lendemain que j'avais updater ! #^_^# Merci !!

**Su-chan :** ON NOUS CANARDE !!

*Hiru'* PRÉSENT !!  ^______^

*Sa-chan* MDR ! MDR !

*Hiru'* C'est encore pire que les Walt Disney !

*Sa-chan* Je te le fais pas dire Ernest !

*Hiru'* Beurk ! T'es sûre qu'il s'appelait comme ça ?

*Sa-chan* Pas vraiment… ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai plus vu ce dessin animé !

*Hiru'* Ya que Su-chan pour sortir ça ! ^^

*Sa-chan* ^^ Sans commentaire qu'elle a dit… 

*Hiru'* Ca ne nous empêche pas d'en faire !

*Sa-chan* En tout cas, merci, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout vu ça sous cet angle ! Et puis ça me donne des idées ! ^_^ Quand au ragnarock, en fait, au début, il devait bien servir à ça mais je lui ai donné un autre rôle… et pour l'assassin mystérieux, on peut dire que tu te rapproches un peu de la vérité… mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus ! ^^ 

*Hiru'* En fait, l'assassin mystérieux, c'est … moi !

*Sa-chan* Ben tu me diras ça quand tu sauras manier une gunblade, d'accord ?

*Hiru'* Mais je vais te le prouver de suite ! *sort une gunblade de la petite cuillère* *prend une pose combative* *lance la gunblade* *se ramasse la gunblade en pleine tronche*

*Sa-chan* Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais ! ^^ Allez Su-chan ! A plus ! Et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer tes idées ! ^_____^ Tes mails me font toujours autant plaisir !

*Hiru', ramasse une ou deux dents par terre* A pluche Chu-chan !

**Na-chan :** Euh… vu la place que ça prend, j'ai préféré mettre ta réponse à la fin du chapitre ! ^^

ANGE GARDIEN Chapitre 9 

Vynno fit monter l'ascenseur au deuxième étage et attendit qu'il descende au sous-sol avant de se diriger vers le bureau du proviseur où se trouvait actuellement Shu.

« - Vynno … Que me vaut cette visite ? »

« - Le chef Squall est revenu. Il nous demande au sous-sol mais il sera peut-être légèrement en retard. Il est allé chercher l'instructrice Trèpe et le Seed Selphie Tilmitt pour te remplacer. Mais il voudrait que nous soyons partis quand elles arriveront. »

« - Bien, je vais chercher Nida… »

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne monte, Vynno l'interpella.

« -Shu ? Je … je pourrais te parler un instant ? »

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment, elles vont bientôt venir prendre la relève. »

« - Juste un instant ! … Entre frère et sœur… »

Shu haussa les sourcils et soupira.

« - C'est à propos du chef Squall n'est-ce pas ? »

Son frère acquiesça lentement.

« - Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il m'a éviter de prendre Linoa, j'étais contre lui… Je sentais sa chaleur contre moi… Il me tenait le bras… et j'ai perdu mon sang-froid… Je suis ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« - Petit frère, ce que je trouve ridicule, c'est que tu ne lui ais encore rien dit ! »

« - Tu es folle ! Il va me rejeter, c'est sûr ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! »

« - Il est avec Linoa… »

« - Mais il ne l'aime pas ! Ne me dis pas le contraire ! »

« - Mais je … »

« - Ecoute-moi. Maintenant, le plus important est de persuader le chef de l'innocence de Seifer. Mais après, je veux que tu ailles t'adresser à lui, d'accord ? Promet-le moi ! »

« - Je … Bon, d'accord… »

« - Promet. »

« - Je te le jure sur ta tête ! »

« - Alors tu as encore plus intérêt de le faire ! » rit Shu. « Bien, allons-y cette fois ! NIDAAA ! BRANCHE LE PILOTE AUTOMATIQUE, ON EST RELEVÉ ! »

(1)

***

Squall s'avança en réfléchissant à quel moyen il pourrait utiliser pour qu'elle le prenne au sérieux. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel il vit descendre Shu, Vynno et Nida en supposant qu'ils aillent rejoindre les autres au sous-sol. Il appela l'ascenseur et se retourna vers Linoa qui l'avait suivi. Il soupira et se lança.

« - Linoa, c'est terminé entre nous. »

*pouffe bleue avec un sourire idiot, des yeux de merlan fris, et qui se demande pourquoi le chien qu'elle a recueilli hier à la place d'Angel – qui s'est fait la malle chez Squall sans qu'elle ne le sache – est vert, n'a que deux pattes, n'arrête pas de faire le bruit du PC quand elle essaye d'y toucher au lieu d'aboyer, et fait du vol en raz-moquette dans sa chambre, avec une préférence pour le bain où d'ailleurs il a fait ami-ami avec un jouet en plastique et qui lui ressemble drôlement sauf qu'il est jaune (2)* …

« - Ecoute ! » s'énerva Squall. « Je ne vais pas attendre des heures pour que tu assimiles ma phrase ! Alors réagis ! »

« - … Ahahahah ! C'était très drôle mon jus de papaye ! »

« - Bien ! Alors imprime ceci et mets le temps que tu voudras pour le faire… mais j'aime une personne, et ce n'est pas toi ! Tu entends ? J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors, nous deux, ça n'existe pas ! Toi, moi, fini ! D'ailleurs, demain je ne veux plus te voir dans cette université ! Tu prends tes affaires et tu fais tes valises ! Tu descends de la BGU d'ici quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle se soit posée et dès ce soir ta chambre sera attribuée à un de nos élèves… Adieu Linoa, au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir ! »

A ce moment arriva l'ascenseur. Le chef des Seed s'y engouffra, descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers le campus.

« - Squall ! » s'écria Zell. « Comme c'est gentil, tu viens nous aider ! »

« - Oui, mais pas comme tu le penses ! » rit le chef des Seed.

« - Ah non ? » fit le zébulon, déçu.

« - Comment alors ? » fit Irvine.

« - Je viens chercher ces dames… »

« - Et nous ? » fit Zell.

« - Quartier libre jusqu'à 21h ! »

« - 21h ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas nous faire travailler encore après ? » demanda Irvine. (3)

« - Nope, je vous invite tous les quatre ainsi qu Shu et Vynno à Deling… »

Les jeunes Seed firent les yeux ronds devant cet enthousiasme mais ce fut Selphie qui brisa le silence :

« - Wouah ! On va faire la fête et boire jusqu'à plus soif euh ! » dit-elle en sautillant partout (4) devant le regard horrifié de son petit ami qui l'imagine bourrée.

« - Et en quelle occasion ? » fit Zell, curieux du comportement de son supérieur.

Soudain un cri terrifiant retenti, faisant trembler la BGU tout entière et fuir toute vie animale à plus de 15km à la ronde.

« - KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« - En cette occasion-là. » sourit Squall.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » fit Quitis, se débouchant les oreilles.

« - Oh, elle n'a pas encore réagit, elle a juste assimilé. »

« - Qui, _elle _? » demanda Zell.

« - Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Bon, Quistis et Selphie, je voudrais que vous alliez au poste de pilotage relever Shu et Nida. Faites-nous atterrir à Deling et ensuite, nous nous retrouverons à la cafétéria. »

« - OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! MON SQUALLOUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y M'AIME PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUUIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« - LA ELLE A REAGIT ! » hurla Squall pour se faire entendre.

« - T'AS LARGUÉ LA POUFFE ! » hurla à son tour le zébulon, un énooooorme sourire aux lèvres. 

Le chef des Seed lui rendit son sourire et lui adressa un clin d'œil sous les regards ébahis des trois autres qui n'en revenaient toujours pas.

Squall fit ensuite signe à Selphie et Quistis de monter au deuxième. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur en priant de toutes leurs forces que celui-ci ne s'arrête pas au premier, où Linoa était en train de montrer ses talents de brailleuse. Mais l'étage passa et les deux jeunes filles purent observer la Lino versant des torrents de larmes et serrant contre elle – ou plutôt étranglant – son chien-canard-vert qui eut le malheur de voler par là par hasard. Elles allèrent ensuite jusqu'aux commandes où Selphie débrancha le pilote automatique et continuèrent pour Deling.

Pendant ce temps, Zell et Irvine firent comprendre à Squall qu'ils allaient se réfugier dans la serre de combat en espérant que les portes blindées arrêteraient ce bruit horrible de la pouffe en pleine dépression. Le chef des Seed acquiesça et les regarda s'en aller avant de se diriger à son tour vers l'ascenseur, se frottant la tempe de la main gauche tandis qu'une voix sombre répétait en écho

_/Oh ça non, elle n'allait plus faire long feu ! /_

***

Tout en continuant à brailler, Linoa emprunta l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle chercha sa valise qu'elle remplit de ses affaires.

Voyant qu'elle était prête à partir et sentant la BGU amorcer sa descente, elle redoubla ses pleurs et prit ses bagages dans une main et son canard dans l'autre pour se diriger vers la sortie de la sublime université.

Là, elle déposa sa valise, s'assit dessus, se pencha et sanglota sur ses genoux, attendant que la BGU ait terminé de se poser pour qu'elle puisse descendre. (5)

L'école stabilisée, elle se releva, le regard embué.

Quand un bruit de pas lui fit relever la tête.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle n'osa pas bouger.

Mais lorsque le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle lui sourit, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller vers lui et de l'enlacer.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, le jeune homme ne la rejeta pas mais l'entoura de ses bras.

Alors elle se mit à pleurer. Doucement. Quelques larmes de joie. (6)

« - Tu es venu me chercher. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle leva ses yeux voilés de larmes vers son visage.

Vers son sourire.

Mais celui-ci devint rictus moqueur, et d'un geste vif, sa main vint serrer sa gorge tandis que son bras libre se serrait de plus en plus fort sur son corps, l'empêchant de fuir.

Les yeux pleins de détresse, Linoa essaya de se dégager, en vain.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

Mais il ne la relâcha pas et serra, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer et qu'elle étouffe, petit à petit.

Juste avant qu'elle se laisse aller vers les ténèbres, il la lâcha.

Linoa tomba à genoux et respira à nouveau de grandes bouffées d'air, toussant parfois quand elle ne trouvait pas un rythme régulier.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit son menton dans le creux de sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder.

Linoa vit alors ces yeux bleus, perçants, emplis de haine et de colère qui la firent trembler.

Elle était terrifiée.

Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait lui jeter un sort elle savait qu'elle était assez puissante … mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir quand Edéa lui avait proposé de devenir son élève.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle se sentait inutile et insignifiante. (7)

Les regrets lui vinrent.

Mais il était trop tard, elle le savait.

Dans un murmure, elle supplia à tous ses amis de lui pardonner d'avoir été ainsi pendant tout ce temps. (8)

Elle ferma les yeux.

Pour ne plus voir ceux en face d'elle qui lui brûlaient le cœur.

Elle sentit soudain une pression des doigts sur son visage, l'incitant à se relever.

Elle obéit.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouvrir les yeux et penser que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien ainsi que ses lèvres douces et sucrées, mais il dévia et mordilla son oreille.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement et il cessa ce petit jeu.

Elle entendit alors sa voix.

Rauque et terriblement sensuelle.

Comme s'il était excité par l'acte qu'il allait commettre.

« - Meurs ! »

Linoa sentit une douleur lancinante et vit ensuite une gunblade qui transperçait son corps de part en part au niveau du ventre.

Le sang avait éclaboussé son visage et il en lécha une goutte qui descendait le long de sa joue pour atterrir à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Avec un petit rire, il enfonça plus profondément son épée dans le corps de Linoa et la fit pivoter d'un mouvement sec.

Linoa voulut hurler de douleur et de terreur.

Mais il l'en empêcha en l'embrassant, lui ouvrant la bouche pour se délecter du sang qui y entrait.

Quand elle eût rejoint le néant éternel, il la lâcha et elle s'écroula à terre, sans vie.

Il s'adressa une dernière fois à elle dans un murmure :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ton ex petit copain va bientôt venir te rejoindre… »

Il la fit disparaître, ainsi que toutes les traces de ce petit amusement personnel.

Il effleura la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front et regarda ensuite la BGU avec convoitise.

Mais il détourna son regard et s'éloigna, avec un éclat de rire suave et cruel.

A suivre…

Ndla : Et voilà !! Enfin ! Plus de Lino ! Mah d'un autre côté, ça sera plus marrant aussi, je pourrai plus instaurer un club de dégomage mental de spécimen de débilité profonde  T-T  Euh, pas grave ^^ 

Sinon POUR LES LECTEURS/LECTRICES, mauvaise nouvelle : le chapitre 10 aura pas mal de retard vu que je ne suis aucunement satisfaite de toutes les versions que j'ai écrites pour l'instant ! (Patapésivouplé !! ^^)

Mais j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Faites-moi part de vos hypothèses ! Je me demande si quelqu'un trouvera l'identité exacte de l'assassin mystérieux et de sa prochaine victime ! Pour cela, une seule solution : REVIEW ! ^^

(1) Désolée pour ce passage « débile et inutile », mais c'est parce qu'au début, je n'étais pas DU TOUT sensée écrire une telle histoire ni accorder autant d'importance à Vynno et encore moins en faire le frère de Shu ! Alors ça apporte un peu de sentiment fraterno-sororal ! ^^ Et si vous voulez savoir (même si vous voulez pas, c'est pareil ! p), cette fic devait être complètement PWP mah bien sûr, je suis partie dans le gore… pfff, c'est tout moi ça … Vous m'en voulez ? é_è

(2) Su-chaaaaaaaan !!! La prochaine fois que tu as une chanson aussi idiote que la danse des canards, évite de me la chanter !!!! Vois ce que ça donne… T-T

(3) OUAIS !! DES HEURES SUP !! DES HEURES SUP !! ^______^

(4) Bah, Na-chan, kesstu fais là ? ^^

(5) Nan, je la fais pas se ramasser, ça gâcherai l'ambiance… Comment ça, je la gâche déjà par mes commentaires ?

(6) Honte à moi ! Je commence à avoir pitié de la Lino !! Faites que cela cesse !

(7) *montre la Lino du doigt en éclatant d'un grand rire sadique* MOUAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!

(8) Ben oui ! Ben oui ! J'ai eu pitié ! Je l'ai rendue gentille ! Mais que voulez-vous, elle va bientôt clamser alors elle avait bien droit à une petite faveur, non ? ^^

Suite des réponses aux reviews :

**Na-chan :** PITIT NÉRISSON !! Euh, nan, comment qu'elle dit encore Su-chan ? Euh… ah vi ! PITIT KNARL!!

*Hiru'* Pathétique...

*Sa-chan* Bah koi ?

*Hiru'* Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

*Sa-chan* Mah Su-chan elle a pas voulu me dire ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie toi, Na-chan ?

*Hiru'* Y a intérêt !

*Sa-chan* Gneu ?

*Hiru'* T'es vraiment pas réveillé toi aujourd'hui !

*Sa-chan* Attends, l'est minuit trente ! Je voulais updater et je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai non seulement un mail de Su-chan mah aussi une review de Na-chan ! Ca me fait super plaisir mais là j'en ai jusqu'à trois heures du mat', si pas plus !lol Alors vi, je suis un peu fatiguée ^^ Sinon tu disais quoi ?

*Hiru'* Que Na-chan devait savoir ce que signifiait ce surnom… pour l'intérêt de Su-chan…

*Sa-chan* Explique ! *voit les yeux accusateurs de son poulain* Nan, j'ai pas envie de faire d'effort pour comprendre ! *tire la langue*

*Hiru', soupire* Tu réagirai comment si Su-chan te donnait un surnom sans savoir ce qu'il signifie ?

*Sa-chan* Pov' Su-chan ! ^____^

*Hiru'* C'est bien ce que je disais !

*Sa-chan* Comment tu as l'âne… euh, l'âme intelligente aujourd'hui, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi un hérisson se prend pour un chat parlant ?

*Hiru'* Euh, nan, là j'ai aucune réponse… ^^ 

*Sa-chan* C'est vrai ça Su-chan ! Pourquoi accuses-tu ce pauvre petit knarl de boire !? (c koi un knarl ? -_-)

*Hiru'* Euh… t'as pas lu la suite toi…

*Sa-chan* O-O La moquette ? Tu fumes la moquette ? Tu descends dans mon estime là…

*Hiru'* Déjà que t'étais pas très haute…

SBLAF

*Hiru'* T-T Méchante, tu m'avais promis de plus taper avec la batte de base-ball !

*Sa-chan* Oui, mais j'ai dit « quand j'aurais trouvé un maillet en fer à la place ».

*Hiru'* Mon amie la batte !

*Sa-chan* ^^ 

*Hiru'* T'as vu, Na-chan l'était en vacances ! Pov' Elly ! ^^

*Sa-chan* T'insinuerais pas que t'étais content que je sois pas en vacances ? èé

*Hiru'* Euh… OH ! UNE VACHE VOLANTE !

*Sa-chan* C'est ça, fait le malin ! La prochaine fois, c'est un chocobo essayant de battre le records de saut en longueur qu'on verra passer…

*Hiru', septique* T'arriveras jamais à me soulever !

*Sa-chan* Ne me tente pas !

*Hiru'* Tu t'égares, tu t'égares…

*Sa-chan, regard insistant* Mouais…  *revenant à ses moutons… euh, ses hérissons… non plus… son hérisson et son emplumé* C'est pas grave, tu as fini par le faire et ça m'a fait super plaisir ! ^^

*Hiru'* Pourquoi qu'Elly y lève les yeux au ciel ? Ca fait tout bizarre ! õ_ô

*Sa-chan* Je sais pas, y zétaient en train parler de l'enfer…

*Hiru'* L'enfer ? Au paradis ? Avec superman en modèle d'ange gardien ?

*Sa-chan* Cherche pas à comprendre…

*Hiru'* Ils se tirent beaucoup la langue aussi je trouve…

*Sa-chan* ^_____________^

*Hiru'* Pis c'est vrai ça, arrêtez de blablater !

*Sa-chan* T'as fini de faire la morale ? Moi j'aime bien quand on blablate !

*Hiru'* Les femmes…

SBLAF

*Hiru', avisant la batte de base-ball en massant sa bosse qui a doublé de volume* Frappe-moi encore !

*Sa-chan* OO Mon pitit Niru' ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Oh, la vilaine Sa-chan que je suis ! Méchante Sa-chan ! (NON Su-chan, je ne partage PAS mon cerveau avec Gollum !!!! èé) J'ai fait bobo à mon bébé chicibo ! Viens sur mes genoux, je vais te faire un groooos câlin ! (NON Su-chan, je ne suis PAS apparentée à Lady Une !!!! èé)

*Hiru', super content de sa ruse, ronronne comme un bienheureux* Rooon rrrrooooooonnn !

*Sa-chan, reprenant la review à Na-ch… à knarl* Kissékça Ethan ?

*Hiru', à moitié endormi* Ethaniel ?

*Sa-chan* Sais pas… Ca m'étonnerait… Fais dodo toi… *reviens à N… Knarl (mais c'est KOI un knarl ???)* Pour le gore, t'inquiète, tu vas être servie ! Disons que je vais faire mourir pas mal de persos dans cette fic… et pis ce sera plus ou moins tous de la même manière que la Lino… ^^ Enfin, parfois en plus tragique et en plus débattatif… ^^ Merci pour le truc des reviews ! J'étais pas au courant du tout qu'on savait pas m'en mettre des anonymes ! Mais bon, je crois pas que c'est pour ça que je vais en avoir plus… -_- Sinon des textos à Su-chan ? Pour avoir la suite de quoi ? Ryoko ? Et tu l'as eue ? Pas du jeu ! Moi aussi je veux la suite !! En fait, je ne laisse pas beaucoup de reviews quand je lis une fic.. et j'ai tord, je le sais. Par contre, je t'en mettrai une dès qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre de Viridis ! ^^ J'aime beaucoup cette fic ! Mais par contre, je ne me suis toujours pas mise à Aurum… (OUI Su-chan, je SAIS que cette fic est géniale et que j'ai intérêt de la lire sinon tu viens me botter les fesses ! Mah on peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre entre les recherches en biblio et tous les travaux que je dois remettre !)

*Hiru', parle en dormant* Faignasse…

*Sa-chan* Tu peux parler ! Au moins tu pourrais m'aider ! … Euh … nan, tout compte fait, vaut mieux pas ! ^^ *reviens encore une fois à Knarl* Mdr ta prof de math !! Nous, le pire en unif, c'est qu'ils ne font même plus d'allusions (enfin si, encore un peu) mais qu'ils le disent carrément ! Genre qu'un de mes profs d'histoire explique pendant vingts minutes que c'était vachement mieux d'avoir une armée d'homosexuels qu'une armée d'hétéros… 'fin bref… tous siphonnés ces profs !

Tiens, kessk' Ethan vient faire dans le sm de 3x4 ? Le double d'Elly ? L'a un frère jumeaux ? C'est un ange ? Euh… s'il se sauve pas en courant je dirais que non ! ^^

MDR !! En plus il te fait des câlins ? ^^ Il  est excellent ! Ethan, je t'aime déjà à l'avance ! ^_^ Mais t'inquiète pas Na-chan, les commentaires constructifs c'est pas non plus mon fort ! ^^ Alors t'aimais bien mon combat ? YES !! *se lève précipitamment, ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre et gueule à qui veut l'entendre que le petit knarl aime bien son combat* *regard éberlué des passants* *grand sourire de la troisième folle des canards* *passants qui s'enfuient en courant* *ferme la fenêtre et retourne s'asseoir* Bah… Hiru' ? Kesstu fais par terre ?

*Hiru', râle* La prochaine fois que tu te lèves aussi vite, préviens !

*Sa-chan* ^^ Désolée ! *chope le chocobo tout mimi tout froissé et le papouille allègrement* Pour le 'R' je sais pas… on m'a dit que les combats pouvaient choquer certaines personnes…  sinon c'est expliqué dans mes notes de début de chapitre… mais bon, c'est vrai que toi, ça m'étonne pas que tu sois pas choquée ! ^^ 

Et oui ! Nous sommes folles !! ^____^ Grande nouvelle ! (qui ne savait pas encore ?)

Pour les passages marrants, c'est vrai que j'essaye d'en mettre le plus possible mais je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal vu que mes persos se font zigouiller ! ^^ 

Des tortues ? *secoue la tête, relit sa phrase* Ahhhhhh… MDR !!! Je me disais aussi que ça faisait beaucoup de tortues ! ^_______^

*Hiru', qu'on entend plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, le paresseux qui somnole pendant que je travaille* Kessta 'core fait ?

*Sa-chan* C'est pas grave, j'avais lu tortues au lieu de tortures… Sinon, pour les murs de ta chambre… t'es sûre que tes parents voudront pas ? Même si tu leur expliques que c'est Réléna ? ^^ Le sang de Réléna ? De l'art ? Euh… j'peux toujours demander à mon prof mais je crois pas qu'il soit d'accord… ^^

Assassin royal ? Kezako ? Elly s'est reconverti ? ^____^ Et en plus il drague ! OO Décidément, Ethan est bien différent d'Elly ! ^^

Bon, je vais vous laisser également ! Je vais aller dormir et pis écouter mon pitit chicobo préféré ronronner ! *sourit tendrement en écoutant Hiru'*

*Hiru'* Ronfl ronnnnfl…

*Sa-chan* Comment ça ronfl ronfl?

SBLAF

*Hiru'* AIEUH ! Kessj'ai fait ?

*Sa-chan, désappointée* Tu casses notre image !

*Hiru', retournant dormir* Mais tout le monde s'en fiche de notre image !

*Sa-chan* ^^ A plus tard vous deux ! Merci pour la review !! ^_^


End file.
